


【帝韦伯】If路线——肯主任成功召唤rider而韦伯召唤了assassin

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 如题所示是大帝的披风角没有被韦伯拿走，肯主任成功召唤SSR大帝。同时韦伯召唤的是Assassin，同样意味着麻婆召唤到了枪哥。出场人物还有很多但因为是帝韦伯同人，所以只标了主要角色。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“啊！——不悦！”红发的大汉坐在一幢废弃建筑物的顶端，“余这辈子都没遇到如此不悦之事！”他自言自语地说着，并端起杯中的琼浆一饮而尽。男人的名字是伊斯坎达尔，世人多称呼他为亚历山大大帝。

为何原本公元前的古人会化为英灵出现在了20世纪末的日本冬木，一切皆是因圣杯战争，这是一场由七位从者与七位御主为了角逐万能的许愿机所挑起的战争。而伊斯坎达尔现在作为骑阶的英灵被名为肯尼斯.埃尔梅罗.阿齐博尔德的魔法师召唤现世。

打一见面伊斯坎达尔就感受到了自己与御主之间的不协调，那是个比任何魔术师都像魔术师的男人，精于算计阴险毒辣。虽然这样评价自己的御主的确不妥，但伊斯坎达尔的直觉告诉他，长此以往两人都很难在这场战争中活下来。

若要说这位御主有什么可取之处，那便是能源源不断地为自己提供魔力，美酒和自己想要的一切物质需求。虽然对方曾经要求自己以灵体的形态活动，但伊斯坎达尔直接了当地拒绝了他的要求，肯尼斯虽然颇为不满甚至要用令咒命令rider，却被身旁的索拉乌制止了。

而要说到他刚才口中的不悦是为何事，那便是几个小时前在码头与剑阶英灵的决斗。那个金发的小姑娘有着不俗的实力，手中握着看不见的剑，蓝色的眼睛坚定无畏。她看起来细瘦的手臂却能接下自己塞浦路斯之剑的砍击。

“saber，你不如加入余的麾下，将圣杯让给余。”几回合下来大汉骑着他的爱马布西拉法斯向面前的少女发话，“这样余也会将你像友人一样对待，然后我们可以一起享受征服世界的乐趣。”

“你在说什么胡话？”眼前的少女显然无法理解他的提议，“你竟敢当着我的master之面说出这样放肆的话，这是对骑士的侮辱。”saber将身后的爱丽丝菲尔护于身后。

“待遇我们可以再谈。”rider继续尝试拉拢眼前的人，就像他身前拉拢其他人一样。

“啰嗦！”说着少女提起手中的风剑，“我好歹也是大不列颠的国王，不论你是哪国的王我都不会对你俯首称臣。”

“哈，没想到，传说中的骑士王竟然是你这样的小姑娘。”rider摸着自己红色的胡须，重新打量了一遍眼前的少女。

“那你要不要接下小姑娘的一剑，征服王！”说着saber便冲上了前，朝着rider挥砍过去。

借着缠绕数层的风，而使光的折射率变化以遮盖剑身的结界使人无法从外表观测到saber手里拿把剑的长度，从而无法精确的估计攻击的距离，为此rider的身上已经留下了几道浅浅的伤口。但经过前几轮的交战rider已经大致有了判断，saber的剑再快却也无法敌过自己神威车轮的蹂躏，rider举起手中的剑想要召唤战车时，却听到了来自御主的念话，“还未清楚对方的底细，我不许你使用宝具。”

“啧。”rider咋了下舌，他的御主果然是个谨小慎微的男人，现在大概正躲在那个角落紧紧地盯着这场对决。无法召唤宝具，rider只能凭借手中的剑与之对决。而saber作为用剑的英灵自然是使剑的高手，她手中的剑在透露了骑士王的身份后rider也大致能猜想到一二。rider握紧手中的缰绳，两腿一夹马肚，布西拉法斯便跑了起来，笔直地朝saber冲去。

紧接着又是几轮缠斗，清晰的剑戟撞击声也逐渐地吸引了很多人的注意。

其中一个便是assassin，她早以在不远处的角落里观看着这场决斗，她的御主是个刚成年不久的[时钟塔]学生，资历平平却为了获得旁人的认可贸然参加了这场随时可能丧命的争斗。因为没有财力寻求更好的媒介，他只能召唤出assassin来，根本就是下下签。现在assassin正奉命探测激斗的情况，同时她的御主也吩咐，不到万不得已绝对不要出手。

另一个则是卫宫切嗣，他是saber的御主，此时正端着一把来复枪在屋顶试图搜索rider御主的所在将其暗杀，然而他却发现了在高处的assassin，因为暂时不具备同时对付多个从者的实力，他只能选择撤离。

那场对决最后也没有分出胜负，saber不知为何突然带着爱丽丝菲尔撤离，而后rider想要继续追击却被自己的御主制止。没有输赢的决斗让rider感到极为扫兴，肯尼斯只得用好几瓶上等红酒作为安抚。而现在正在解酒消愁的他，发现一个视线从刚才起就注视着此处。虽说是一个却是不时地从不同方向射来，让人极为烦躁。

“原本余也不想为只烦人的苍蝇大动干戈，”伊斯坎达尔站起了身，“但余现在极为不快，所以不论你是谁，都等着人头落地吧。”说罢rider抽出了腰间的佩剑，朝着正对面的大楼挥砍过去，那边本来应当空无一物，然而剑指之处落下雷击，一个黑影便跟着应声倒地。

伊斯坎达尔刚想收手却发现本应当彻底消失的气息又突然出现，匆忙地想要逃离这里。如此隐匿擅长应当是assassin。于是因为决斗未果实在憋闷的rider将肯尼斯那句不得擅自离开的话抛诸脑后，朝着assassin遁走的方向追击了过去。

“Rider已经离开，他的御主应当还留在建筑物内。”仓库的暗处是另一个从者，他一直保持着灵体化，原以为刚才rider说的是自己，却没想到是assassin的暴露替自己遮掩了过去。

“Lancer，抹杀掉对方。”他的御主通过远程的念话对自己下达了命令。

“是。”lancer应声潜入建筑。

Rider骑着布西拉法斯的紧追着assassin，那是个轻盈灵动的黑衣女性，梳着浅紫色的马尾。Rider的雷击将她击倒在地，assassin顺势向前滚动，从而躲避马蹄的踩踏，却被跳到她正对面的rider拦住了去路。使assassin不得不停下脚步与之正面交锋，本就不擅长正面对地的assassin已经被逼得退无可退，现在她距离御主的所在地已经不到1000米，若是被对方发现御主的位置才是最恶。

她屏息凝神握紧手中的匕首，企图找到rider的弱点。

百貌.哈桑，这是她的名字，她在历代哈桑中也算是个怪人，不同的人格使她能同时拥有多个分身。然而刚才在逃遁的过程中他们已经被rider砍杀得差不多，她的御主也没有足够的魔力能让她立刻恢复这些分身。

“你不逃了？”rider顿了顿继续说道，“也就是说，你的御主已经在附近，现在再逃那余便有可能发现他的所在？”

见assassin不说话，rider便知道自己料想的不错，“那你的命余就在此收下了！”说着便抬手劈去。正在这时，一道金色的光从他的背后射来，rider顷刻间切换了剑的方向挡下了这道暗箭。

“想不到assassin的御主会自己跑出来。”这么说着，rider转身朝向攻击的方向看去，那是个瘦小的人，留着与耳平齐的短发，他一手比作枪的形状，另一只手在下面用手掌托住。双眼死死地盯着rider，小家伙看起来极为紧张两条腿已经抖得几乎无法站直，rider上前走了一步，紧接着一法光柱又朝他射了过来，但也被他用剑挡下。跟着又是几下却没有一下能够击中rider。

比起那个阴沉的秃额头，这个小鬼倒是更符合rider的性子，明明已经怕得要死却还强迫自己直面强敌，这样的勇气实属可贵，“小鬼你叫什么名字？”

“韦伯，韦伯.维尔维特。”少年不解对方为何要问自己这样的问题，而此时assassin也因获得了空隙瞬间移动到御主的面前，将她的御主死死地护在身后。正当韦伯以为自己就要走到人生的尽头时，rider的身上突然环绕起一道金色的光，顷刻间巨大的魔力流出，耀眼的光线使人无法直视。当韦伯再次能够看清前方时，那里已经空无一人。

“啊，我还以为自己要死掉了。”看着眼前逐渐消散的金光，韦伯一时间卸去了身上的所有力气般坐在了地上。

“你干嘛跑出来？”百貌完全无法理解自己御主的选择，即便她战死，御主也可以作为战败方去寻求圣堂教会的庇护。

“我不出来，你那个时候就死了吧。”韦伯看着眼前的assassin，“活着才能有办法啊，死了就一点办法也没有了。”他重新站起身，拍了拍身上的尘土，“可是那个rider是为什么突然消失了呢？”

听到自己御主的话，百貌实在是无法理解，这个法力如此薄弱的魔法师，竟然还想着要去赢得战争的胜利。

韦伯却完全没有发现assassin的异常，“回去吧，你灵体化吧，我的魔力实在无法承受你一直实体化呢。”说着便往山上的坡道走去。

Lancer进入废弃建筑，这里空旷难以隐蔽，虽然作为灵体他不会轻易被人发现，但这里却布满了各种各样的机关，可见主人对于此处的安全极为重视。正这样想着，一团奇怪的液体出现在了他的面前，当lancer还未了解这究竟是何物，那液体便瞬间改变了形态，化作锋利无比的尖刺朝着他刺来。

Lancer向后仰，躲过了尖刺的攻击，出于安全考虑再次化为灵体，而原本自主巡逻的月灵髓液突然改变形态，让在大楼内某一层的肯尼斯知道有什么潜入了建筑。

“偏偏在这个时候，还跑了出去。”肯尼斯捏紧了手中的酒杯，“这次，无论如何我也要对那放肆的从者下达命令，用令咒使他乖乖听话。”

索拉乌此时也不在肯尼斯身边，她与肯尼斯本是政治联姻的未婚夫妻关系，若不是肯尼斯极力邀请她也不会来到冬木这片极东的土地。圣杯战争持续了两日，但这些在她看来都极为无聊，肯尼斯召唤出来的从者，虽然强悍却是个粗鲁的大汉，终日只知饮酒而已毫无情趣。而她的未婚夫本人肯尼斯，更是让她厌恶。

她当初制止肯尼斯不要使用令咒也是为了战事考虑，珍贵的令咒只有三道，若是为了这样无意义的事情白白浪费才是自绝后路。Rider怎么看也不像是能乖乖听话的从者，若没有令咒防身随时有可能杀死他们二人。索拉乌这样想着，不知不觉走到了建筑内的某一层，她看到一个身影一闪而过，出现在她面前。

“啊...”她刚想尖叫，那人便用手捂住了她的嘴，使她发不出声音来。

借着月光她可以看到那是个男人，留着微卷的黑发，五官英俊有着一双迷人的金色眼眸，右眼角有一颗泪痣。而那颗泪痣仿佛蕴含着魔力，让索拉乌砰然心动。

“Lancer?”是来自他的御主言峰绮礼的念话，那是个阴沉的男人，迪卢木多原本不喜欢这样的男人，但作为从者再次参加圣杯战争的他却立下誓言不论是怎样的御主，他都要奉献自己的忠诚。

“是的御主，我捉到一个女人，应当与rider的御主有关。”lancer向自己的御主禀报着现场的状况。

“很好，挟持她去处理rider的御主。”

“可，这实非正道。”Lancer作为凯尔特神话中费奥纳骑士团的勇士，挟持女性这样龌龊的行为完全背离他的骑士之道。

“Lancer。”

“对不去，御主，在下述难从命。”迪卢木多坚持着自己的骑士精神，拒绝对眼前的女人下手。

“哼，我就知道，那就只好......我以令咒之名下令，Lancer，挟持眼前的女人，刺杀rider的御主。”

瞬间魔力覆盖周身，迪卢木多已经无法控制自己的身体，他松开捂住女人嘴的手，将长枪抵上她的咽喉，“女人，带我去找你的主人。”

“哈？”索拉乌有些无法理解迪卢木多口中的人是谁，但她却被那张迷人的脸深深吸引，从而失去了还手的力气，“你说谁？”

“我要你，带我去找rider的御主。”迪卢木多再次重复了自己的话，而此时索拉乌彻底明白了过来。

“好。”如着了魔般，索拉乌没有抵抗，顺从地走在lancer的身边，她现对那张迷人的脸言听计从。


	2. Chapter 2

肯尼斯.埃尔梅罗.阿齐博尔德此人被誉为“天长”，“神童”，本人对于魔术有着绝对的自信。此次参加圣杯战争完全是属于他的一时兴起，在他看来这个世界上又有几人能与他匹敌呢？

而现在就有这样胆大妄为的人潜入进了他所在的建筑，只是一节action，月灵髓液便回到了他的身边，那是被魔术化了的水银液体，集防御，攻击，搜索为一体。现在肯尼斯静静地等待着，他的敌人会以怎样的面目出现在他面前。

他听到一串上楼的脚步声，很轻巧，之后肯尼斯见到的是自己的未婚妻索拉乌，要说肯尼斯本人有什么弱点的话，那这位美丽的小姐大概就是他的致命伤。

“索拉乌，你去哪里了。”肯尼斯放下警戒的心，向索拉乌走去，他的未婚妻虽然一直对他爱答不理，但肯尼斯却极为喜欢对方。她是降灵科部长的女儿，而肯尼斯作为降灵科最年轻的一级讲师，在外人看来他们的确是天造地设。

正当肯尼斯快要走到索拉乌的面前，她的背后突然显现出一个男人的侧颜，一把长枪也在瞬间从索拉乌的身边射了出来。男人一把推开了挡在身前的索拉乌，向肯尼斯的面门冲了过去，而月灵髓液如同具有生命一样，将长枪的攻击死死防住，两边的攻防战一触即发。Lancer双手各持一把长枪，疯狂地向着肯尼斯突刺上去，可月灵髓液的防御堪称完美，甚至还有余裕在防御的间隙发起反击。

两边僵持不下，“Lancer，我允许你，解放你的宝具。”在远处通过使魔观战的言峰向lancer下达了指令。

“感谢吾主。”迪卢木多这样说着，只见他右手上握着的长枪上原本包裹着的符咒纷纷掉落，足有两米的枪身散发着红色的耀眼光芒，[破魔的红蔷薇]是它的真名，他重新握紧手中的长枪向肯尼斯发起进攻，此时他的攻击更为凌冽，而红色的长枪一瞬间刺穿了月灵髓液的防护。

“是对魔防御的宝具！”肯尼斯心里暗道不妙，他虽然精于魔术却不善战斗，此次前来他准备了大量礼装，却鲜少有能够近身搏斗的道具。可即便如此月灵髓液也没有完全败下阵来，水银液虽然无法再像刚才一样直接挡住所有攻击，却可以在枪头刺入的瞬间将其包裹，通过流体的力量改变枪身行进的路线，于是即便lancer的攻击变得有效，却无法轻易伤到肯尼斯本身。

“lancer，攻击那个女人！”

“吾主，这...”迪卢木多还想拒绝言峰的指令。

“你还想我再用令咒命令你吗？还是你要违背自己立下对我效忠的誓言？”言峰的声音冰冷而无情。

“在下不敢。”咬着牙，迪卢木多将手中那把稍短的长枪朝着索拉乌的方向刺去，而索拉乌本人像是还在梦里一般站在原地一动不动。

“索拉乌！”是肯尼斯先一步反应过来，只是简单的action，原本保护着他的月灵髓液再次改变了动作，瞬间向索拉乌的方向冲去，而就在这个空挡，lancer改变了原有的目标重新杀向了肯尼斯。他们之间只有几步之遥，lancer的长枪几乎要刺入肯尼斯的眼睛。

“我以令咒的名义命令你，rider，回来！”顷刻间金色的光芒充斥着整个房间，lancer的长枪与一把短剑碰撞在了一起，原本已经离开大楼数公里远的rider，因为令咒的效果，在一瞬间回到了此处。

“想不到余不在的时候，此处竟有这般激烈的对决。”又是几轮剑击，rider将lancer打退至一旁。

“还不是你这莽夫！我不是让你不可擅离！”肯尼斯愤怒地朝自己的从者咆哮，区区灵体却敢对自己如此不敬，现在竟让自己陷入到不安的境地。

“啪！——”rider没有理会肯尼斯的怒吼，而是在他的额头上狠狠弹了一击。

“痛！——你在对我干什么——！”从来没有人敢对他如此不敬，肯尼斯几乎气到快要丧失理智，而此时月灵髓液已经将包裹着的索拉乌送到自己面前，爱妻心切的肯尼斯才转移了自己的注意力。

迪卢木多则趁着这个空挡，用脚尖挑起掉落在地上的另一把枪，重新恢复到原本手持双枪的进攻态势。

“rider，我命令你，解放你的宝具，将这贼人给我杀掉！”肯尼斯坐在地上搂抱着昏迷的未婚妻，对rider下达了指令。

“老兄，你早该如此。”伊斯坎达尔对肯尼斯的命令全不在意，他举起手里的短剑，向着天空划出一道弧线。刹那间，天空出现一道巨大的裂口，雷鸣与电闪一起将附近照得透亮，还未明白是什么情况，突然车轮滚动的巨响由远而近，伴随着公牛奔跑时的踩踏声，一辆带着闪电的战车朝着lancer的侧面笔直冲了过来。

来不及躲避，lancer被战车撞出了建筑物外，在空中才得以调整身体平衡，平稳地降落到了房屋前的空地。而rider已经驾驶着战车再次朝他驶来，战车伴随着雷电与车轮牛蹄的蹂躏，巨大的攻击范围使得lancer无处可逃。

无处躲避的lancer只得在战车冲向自己的瞬间跳起，敏捷的身手使他降落到了战车上，与rider再次正面交锋，他手里的长枪本不适合如此近的贴身战，但为了御主的荣誉他在所不辞。

“lancer，你的确是个高贵的英灵。”伊斯坎达尔称赞着敢与自己正面对抗的对手，“不论你还是saber都是杰出的英灵。”想到自己先前与saber的对决，伊斯坎达尔再次感叹起来。

“rider，我大概能知道你是谁，能与你这样的人交锋我也感到十分荣幸。”这样说着的两人却从未停止将手中的武器刺向对方的要害。

伴随着电闪雷鸣的攻击，高速行进的战车不断变换着行径路线，企图将迪卢木多从载具上甩落。同时迪卢木多也已经解除了另一把短枪的封印，那把通体黄色的枪附带着“无法治愈伤口”的诅咒，而这把枪也确实在数十个回合的攻击中，在伊斯坎达尔没有皮甲保护的关节和脖子上留下了伤口。与此同时迪卢木多也没有占到多少便宜，且不说rider手中的短剑每一击都沉重而果断，那些雷电的法术也让他吃了不少苦。

这场英灵与英灵之间的对决一直持续到太阳即将升起的时刻。出于隐匿的考虑，两边的御主都就此收手。

“lancer，和你的决斗实在是让余感到畅快。”分别时伊斯坎达尔向迪卢木多表达自己的对他的欣赏。

“被像你这样的人称赞，也是在下的荣幸，”迪卢木多同样对眼前的大汉心生敬意，“那我们之后再战。”说着他便化为灵体消失于即将昼亮的空中。

几日之后，圣堂教会的通知要求御主之间中止战斗，转而合力歼灭caster。作为回报圣堂教会将给歼灭caster和其御主的人赠与其追加的令咒。这本就是极为诱人的条件，况且为了紧急召回rider，肯尼斯已经消耗了一道刻印，他即刻要求rider寻找出caster的所在，并将其歼灭。对于不擅长搜寻敌人的伊斯坎达尔而言这的确是件麻烦的事，但令咒的消耗也的确是因为自己的离开。一边想着这御主真是喜欢斤斤计较，一边开始了针对caster的搜寻。

另一边，韦伯.维尔维特因为assassin之前与rider的交锋元气大伤，不得不回到召唤地获取大源的补给。在连续不断地进食营养补剂和食物，并通过冥想等方式终于让百貌的魔力几乎恢复到了最初的模样。

“十分感谢您的魔力供给。”此时百貌为了尽可能保留魔力而化作了灵体，但她还是不忘感谢御主。

“别说这种话，都是因为我的魔力单薄才落得这样的地步。”韦伯对assassin的道谢显得十分不好意思，他向来不习惯别人对自己施加善意。在[时钟塔]时身边的人往往对自己恶言相加，甚至还会有更过分的肢体冲突。

“圣堂教会发布的关于歼灭caster的任务，您是怎么想的？”此时他们两人正在往韦伯的暂居地麦肯锡老夫妇家的方向走。

“魔术师一般都会有自己的工房，更何况他是个caster...”韦伯左手抱臂，右手拖着自己的下巴低着头细细思量，“可究竟怎样才能找到他的工房呢？而且caster是最擅长阵地站的类型，贸然上前对我们也不利。”想到这里韦伯细细地打量着身边静静流淌的河水，“说起来这条河是会穿过城市中心的吧？”

百貌还未完全明白御主的意思，但她却看到那双祖母绿的眼睛突然灵动了起来，像是灵光一闪，然后笑着对她说，“能帮我做件事吗？在没人注意的情况下。”

第二天，借着assassin采集回来的河水样本，韦伯通过分析河水中的法术残留很快就找到了疑似caster工房的地方，据assassin描述那里有一个巨大的排水道入水口。

“大概就是这里了。”韦伯看着前面巨大的入口，却迟疑着不敢进去。

“御主，可以我可以先行查看内部的情况。”看着韦伯沉思的脸，assassin提出了自己的建议，这的确是她最擅长的活，而且先行了解内部情况的确对后续的作战有利。

正当韦伯还犹豫着是否要让assassin独自前往的时候，震耳欲聋的战车声突然响起，放眼望去天空中一辆被神牛拉着的战车向他们驶来，“哟小子，好久不见！”车上的rider大喊着向他打起招呼。

“御主！”

“别紧张，你先躲起来，如果有异常再出手。”韦伯一边安抚身旁的assassin一边安抚自己已经发软的双腿，上回的交锋若不是因为对方突然撤退，他可能现在已经不在世上。

“是！”百貌立即隐匿了起来。

只见那辆战车在韦伯的面前停下，车上的大汉心情愉悦地朝对方挥了挥手，却发现小家伙一副如临大敌的样子，“别紧张，现在我们在休战阶段，我不会对你们出手。”伊斯坎达尔自上回见面便对这个小家伙颇有好感，若是能够选择，让这样的人做自己的御主想必便能痛快地和saber对决了吧。

“那你要做什么？”见对方确实没有敌意，韦伯放下了原本做射击手势的双手。

“当然是找到歼灭caster的方法，余从刚才就注意到你在这里站了许久，”伊斯坎达尔笑着进一步消除小家伙对自己的警惕心“想必你有什么特殊的发现吧。”

“倒也不是没有，只不过无法确认。”韦伯大致地将自己的发现讲给伊斯坎达尔听，但却隐去了这里极有可能是工房的事实。

“也就是说，你觉得caster可能就这里。就凭借水里的法术残留？”伊斯坎达尔摸着自己的胡子，打量着眼前的小鬼，“小鬼，你不会其实是个很厉害的魔术师吧？”

“哈？你在嘲讽我吗？”韦伯完全搞不懂眼前的大汉如何得出这样的结论，“我用的可是下下策。”

“通过下策获得成功可比用通过上策成功难得多，”伊斯坎达尔毫不吝啬地夸奖着眼前的小家伙，“你可是相当的厉害呢。”说着伸出大手好好地揉了揉这个比自己小上很多的小家伙的头。

“笨蛋，快住手啊！”被rider的大手揉得几乎失去平衡的韦伯大叫了起来，他涨红了脸倒不是因为叫喊使他缺氧，而是这大概是他平生第一次被他人夸赞。

“好，那就进去看看吧，小子你要一起来吗？”伊斯坎达尔停止了对韦伯头发的蹂躏，重新将注意力调到排水口的入口，并邀请这个小鬼与自己一同前往。

“等一下，对方可是caster。”韦伯想要喊住对方，可rider却全然不理会韦伯的阻拦，立马准备进入下水道。“等等，等等我啊！”想着既然如此绝不能被人抢去功劳，韦伯便追了上去。

“哦，小子，你很有胆嘛。”这样说着的伊斯坎达尔一把将韦伯拉到了自己的神威车轮上。

百貌跟了上去，继续隐匿在附近，保护韦伯的安全。

阴湿的地下水道巨大而空旷，车轮和雷击碾压过的地方均是如触手一样的魔物，魔物被杀后整个下水道里就弥漫着让人作呕的浓郁血腥味，韦伯强忍着让自己不要害怕，但他的脸色已经几近惨白，死死地抓着战车的扶手让自己不要摔倒。他们在一个类似储水槽的地方停了下来，一片漆黑什么也看不到，但韦伯却感到身边的男人不知为何变得沉默。

“是有什么吗？”鼻子习惯了血腥味的韦伯逐渐变得镇定下来。

“御主，我建议您不要看为好。”是来自assassin的念话，不知为何她极力反对韦伯掏出包里事先准备的照明用药丸。

“说什么呢，caster不在更加要在此搜集线索啊。”韦伯完全不听assassin的话，并从战车上跳了下去，而rider则是站在那里静静地看着眼前的一切，从者有着更优化的夜视能力，即便不需要照明辅助也可以看清眼前的一切。眼前的景象绝非是正常人能接受的范围，但这个小鬼不是自家御主便也不好插手。

待到照明打亮，眼前的景象让韦伯一时间胃部翻涌，一种让人无法形容的厌恶感从脚底开始直到脑门。无法控制地他开始呕吐，但他的胃里没有多少东西，竟要呕到连胃液也吐干净的一样。Assassin也不得不现身上前搀扶自己的御主，好让他不要因为一时不稳摔倒在这满是血污的地方。

伊斯坎达尔叹了口气，“小子，她都让你不要看了。”说着跳下车去走上前。

“啰嗦，你们就是看不起我。”胃部彻底被清空，韦伯擦拭着嘴角流下的涎液，他虽然这么说着，但他的眼睛却不敢再向前看一眼。

“瞎说什么，看到这样的场景还能无动于衷的人，余才最瞧不起。”伊斯坎达尔说着走上前准备将人扶到车上。

“可明明，你们两个都还这么镇定。”韦伯打掉了rider伸来想搀扶自己的手，声音里已经泛起了哭腔，他向来不愿向人示弱，可眼前的场景确实让他感受到了自己的怯懦。

百貌不知该说什么，她本就是暗杀的好手，像这样的杀戮即便少有她的人生里多少也是见到过一些的。而另一旁的rider，在百貌看来大概是另一种杀人的好手，据圣杯给予她的知识，眼前的男人虽然看起来鲁莽却是在公元前便统一了欧亚大陆的男人。

伊斯坎达尔也不说话，只是不顾韦伯的反对，一把将人捞了起来往车上带，“竟然caster不在这里，那就回去吧。此次把他的工房销毁也算是大功一件，日后没有工房的他也只能展现身姿，那时再杀也不迟。”说着神威车轮便重新滚动了起来，电闪雷鸣将这邪恶血腥的工房付之一炬。


	3. Chapter 3

Caster被消灭后作为圣杯战争目前具有优势的rider组已经成为了众人的目标，其中一方的saber组则在卫宫的安排下决定于今夜击败对方。作为[魔术师杀手]的卫宫自然不会选择正面冲突的方法，他需要saber在远处牵制住rider，在英灵无法立即回到御主身边的情况下先炸毁工房，自己再去解决rider的御主。肯尼斯.埃尔梅罗.阿奇博尔德此人的资料是完备的，[时钟塔]的名人自然而然地会有各种渠道流出关于他的消息。

而那名为[月灵髓液]的礼装，也在先前侦察lancer与肯尼斯的对决中有了一定的了解。

是夜，当saber出现在仓库时还未往里走几步就遇上了在那里等候多时的rider。

“余在这里等候多时了saber。”伊斯坎达尔无法认同眼前这位少女的王道，那孤高圣洁的模样让他不忍。而当他看到Excalibur的光辉后更是觉得眼前的骑士王实在是个可怜不过的少女，需要亲自将王道展示给她知晓。

“rider，多说无益。”在海战中各方都已经了解了彼此都底牌，saber却没有直接亮出王牌。

几回合下来驾驶着神威车轮的rider感到十分无趣，“saber，拖延下去可没有什么意思。”在他看来若是眼前的人不使出绝招再将其打败，那么这场对决的意义就全部丧失了。

Saber知道光凭这些是无法拖住眼前的男人，她举起了手中的剑，剑身逐渐化为金色，金色的光芒变得越来越耀眼。

神威车轮同时向她冲了过来，带着电闪雷鸣。

“Excalibur！！”saber高喊着誓约胜利之剑的名讳，朝冲来的rider劈去，顷刻间剑气造成了强烈的气流，金色的光朝着迎面而来的车轮斩去。

而另一边卫宫切嗣趁着两方从者缠斗时顺利潜入了大楼，当他进入的那一刻肯尼斯就知道了。自上回lancer偷袭未果后他就加强了工房的禁戒。对于这样潜入自己工房的“老鼠”肯尼斯选择主动铲除。

当卫宫出现在大楼某层的正中心时他看见天花板上滴落一滴银色的液体，“自动索敌”吗？只是这样一想水银液便又向上方流淌回去，下一面前方的天花板被瞬间切开一个原型的裂口，砖时掉落，而肯尼斯也缓缓地带着他的月灵髓液降落在卫宫切嗣的面前。还未等肯尼斯完全现身，卫宫就举起手中的冲锋枪向他进行了一波扫射，数十颗子弹瞬间便向肯尼斯飞来，而月灵髓液的防御使他毫发无损。

“不敲门便擅自进入他人的领域，作为埃尔梅罗第九代家主，我肯尼斯.埃尔梅罗.阿齐博尔德要让你知道魔术师的礼节。”原本被水银保护着的肯尼斯只同个一个action就让礼装变成进攻模式，一时间无数锋利的尖刺朝着卫宫切嗣飞去。

卫宫的闪避极快，他作为魔术师掌握的是“时间操控”，将自己的时间流动加速或减速的“固有时制域”。躲过了月灵髓液一波又一波的攻击，并退到了稍远处的石柱后方。

“对时间的操控使你的肉体承受着难以想象的负担把。”肯尼斯一眼就看透了对方的魔术，并朝着卫宫躲避的方向走去，“你又能躲到什么时候呢。”

而令他没有想到的是，卫宫突然跳了出来，又是一轮冲锋枪的扫射，“没用的。”月灵髓液完美的保护，然而同时他也没看到，卫宫又掏出了一把手枪。

Rider躲过了那道攻击，作为代价他的神威车轮彻底被砍成了碎片。他从高空中落下看着saber刚想说些什么却感受到肯尼斯那边出现了异样。但saber却拦住了他的去路，眼下只能释放王之军势速战速决了，刚想到这里一个黑影闯入了两人之间。Berserker不顾一切地朝saber冲了上去，发出狂吼的狂吼震耳欲聋，而rider也借着这个机会摆脱了saber的纠缠。

一切都发生的很突然，当手枪中的子弹打向肯尼斯时，明明被月灵髓液挡下的攻击却穿透了礼装笔直地打入肯尼斯的体内。也没有留给肯尼斯多少反应的时间，“哇”地一声血就从口腔里涌了出来，原本具有形态的月灵髓液也跟着化成一滩普通的水银而已。看着倒在地上奄奄一息的肯尼斯，卫宫冰冷地抬起手里另一把枪想要给其最后一击时，却被及时赶到的rider拦了下来。

高大的英灵举着短剑面向自己，身上释放出的魔力并不是一个拥有肉身的人类可以抵挡。“任务完成。”这时他的耳麦里传来舞弥的声音，原来在肯尼斯与他交战的同时，舞弥也一起潜入了大楼，她按计划袭击了索拉乌。

“撤退。”卫宫很干脆地下达了指令。

Rider本想追击，可当他看到自己的御主几乎气绝地倒在地上时还是选择放走了卫宫切嗣。

Rider虽然不精通医术，但应急处理还是略知一二，肯尼斯携带的大量礼装里有很多具有医疗的作用。若不是这个男人事先的准备实在周密，再拖延下去他可能就真的无药石可医。

当肯尼斯再次醒来时看见rider靠墙而站，“索拉乌呢？”

“被那个男人的同伙带走了？”rider说得很平淡。

“你为什么不去追。”肯尼斯质问眼前的英灵，眼神中写满了愤怒。

“你当时濒死，余若不先救你，你死了余也没法独活。”虽然是替自己提供魔力之人，但掌握令咒的御主才是首要保护人选。

“可恶，我命令你现在把索拉乌给我救回来。”

“昏聩，他带走了那个女人，自然是有什么战术。他们若想杀她之前就有机会，现在怕是想留着她的命好跟你交涉条件。”伊斯坎达尔也不管肯尼斯的反应，自顾自继续说着，“这种喜欢暗地里袭击的家伙一定要好好提防。”还有一层是他没有说的，现在肯尼斯的情况几乎无法使用魔法，他不知道原因，但的确无法从肯尼斯身上感知到原先充沛的魔法流，若真是如此那肯尼斯已经没有了自保的能力，随时会被人杀死。

原本伊斯坎达尔的魔力供给就是来自索拉乌，为的就是能让肯尼斯有更多的魔力抵御敌人而不分心。而现在伊斯坎达尔虽未感到自己的魔力供给有什么异常，但肯尼斯已经不行了。

“老兄，你也到头了，如果想活下去还是尽快找人联手比较好。”以这样的话作为结束，“不过余这里倒是有个合适的人选推荐给你。”像是突然想起什么似的，伊斯坎达尔又补充道。

肯尼斯陷入了沉默，他眼前的从者虽然一直是鲁莽大胆的行事风格，但对眼下的情形却分析的极为透彻。征服王伊斯坎达尔又怎么可能只是个莽夫，想到这里肯尼斯的不甘再次充斥心头，虽然不知道对方会带来怎样的合作对象，但至少获得了一种可能性。“只要不是那个羸弱的弟子。”这样想着肯尼斯再次闭上了眼睛。

是梦，像是某个巨大的山洞，他看到一个女人蒙面，应该是百貌，为什么会看到她呢？难道是梦到了从者生前的记忆吗？她会忽然变成另一个她，再变成他，他，她，她，他们都是她。他们有着不同的外貌，不同的体型，不同的声音，不同的性格，即便如此他们都是百貌，或者说正因为有这么多个他们，才能变成她——百貌。

韦伯从床上做了起来，揉了揉自己的眼睛，他暂时居住在一对名叫麦肯锡的老夫妇家中，麦肯锡老先生曾经居住在加拿大，儿子和孙子都留在了那里，夫妇两人回到日本居住。韦伯通过简单的暗示性魔术让他们以为自己是加拿大的孙子，加上assassin良好的隐匿效果，一直没有发生什么状况。这样就很好，等到圣杯战争结束再解除他们的暗示就好，如果他能活过这场战争的话。

就在前一夜，他们在回家的途中遭遇了lancer，那个拿着长枪的男人是个标准的绅士，遵守着凯尔特骑士的荣誉与尊严。韦伯看了眼自己的右手背，那里的令咒只剩下了最后一道，而就是前一夜他情急之下直接使用了两道令咒才逃过了被当场夺走性命的结局。而现在百貌因为伤得过重，御主得魔力供给又不足，已经无法化为实体进行战斗。

昨晚韦伯的第一道令咒虽然是个宽泛的命令，但有效地使得assassin在几近死亡的边缘恢复过来。[必灭的黄蔷薇]使得assassin偏题鳞伤，[妄想幻想]的分身早已损失了大半，虽然注重敏捷的她并未受到任何致命伤害，但不断地流血已经使她奄奄一息。

而韦伯的第二道令咒是命令assassin不许替自己挡刀，这让身为从者的百貌十分不解。而lancer大概也是被韦伯的气势感动，再加上韦伯本人的实力根本无足轻重才放了他一条生路吧。

“这是我自己选择的战争，我已经做好了死在这里的准备，如果靠着别人的牺牲来获得胜利或是活下去，我都无法认可。”这是韦伯事后的解释，但百貌还是无法理解，不论是生前还是死后她都是别人手中的工具，没有人会过多地考虑她作为人的感受。

他们今天的计划是再次回到召唤地进行魔力的恢复，那里韦伯的魔术回路能够得到充沛的调动，只要安心地休息一天，assassin又可以恢复大半。“在不弄死我的前提下，尽可能的多提取魔力吧。”这是韦伯对这件事的总结。

然而正当他们采购完物资，准备出发时意想不到的事情便发生了。

骑着骏马的大汉出现在了他们面前，“小子，来做余的御主吧！”这么说着，rider一把抓起了韦伯的后衣领，提到自己的马背上。完全不顾小家伙的反抗，虽然那拳头砸在身上根本不痛不痒，扬长而去。

“笨蛋——你快放我下来！”


	4. Chapter 4

“我不同意！”肯尼斯现在正坐在轮椅上，因见从者带回来的人而勃然大怒，第一时间反对了联盟的提案。“啊——”伊斯坎达尔在肯尼斯的额头上弹了一击。

肯尼斯吃痛地捂住额头，“你这个从者，不过是亡灵而已既然敢这么对待你的御主。”虽然坐在轮椅上，但肯尼斯依旧保持着往日的气势。

“昏聩！”伊斯坎达尔对肯尼斯怒吼充耳不闻，“你要是还想救索拉乌小姐，最好就和这小子合作。”

“我不同意！你这个无礼的从者，我一定要用令咒让你听...啊——”还未等肯尼斯把话说完，伊斯坎达尔又在他额头上弹了一击。

“你现在根本无法使用任何魔术，如何有能力从他们手里把索拉乌救出来？。”伊斯坎达尔见肯尼斯还是一副不愿意的样子，干脆坐在了椅子上身体向后仰，“等他们找上门来余也只能牵制住saber，assassin的隐匿性极强，正是趁其不备救人的最佳选择。”

“我就算死在这里也不会和这个小子合作！啊——”

“昏聩！”

一旁的韦伯和百貌完全没有机会干涉眼前这对主从的对话，只能静静地坐在一边看着主从两人，这样一边喊着不同意，一边弹对方额头的情况已经持续了10分钟之久。

韦伯在来的路上就告诉伊斯坎达尔，肯尼斯教授绝不可能与自己合作，但这个大汉还是执意将他带了过来。而Assassin无法化为实体根本不可能阻止刚才如强盗般的当街夺人，现在灵体化隐于角落。百貌原以为自己的御主已经足够怪异，没想到这里还有个更怪异的从者。

“肯尼斯教授，我知道你不愿意与我合作，”看不下去的韦伯还是开口说话，“但从Caster一战之后rider的实力已经被其他御主忌惮...”

“哼，那我也不可能和你合作。”肯尼斯直接打断了韦伯的话，在[钟塔]的时候他就看不上韦伯，现在自己落得如此境地又怎么可能信任一个原先就和自己有过节的人。

“我就和你说老师不会同意。”韦伯转向了伊斯坎达尔，他不知道为什么这个大汉对自己如此感兴趣。

“你也知道，眼下不可能有别的御主可能帮你。”伊斯坎达尔摆了摆手让韦伯稍安勿躁，“余很中意这小子，如果你不同意的话，余就用强制手段让你把令咒让渡给他。”

没想到自己的从者会来这出，肯尼斯一时语塞，然而rider的话他早就心知肚明，作为先前最有优势的一组，现在落难别人不是落井下石就是袖手旁观。若是saber主从再来，自己根本不可能凭一己之力战胜saber的御主。

“好吧，但我有个条件。”眼下只能妥协了，“韦伯，你要签署一个协议，绝不伤害我和索拉乌的性命。”说着他拿出一张纸，上面写着长长的条款，签字之后魔术即刻生效。

“好，虽然我原本就不打算伤害你的性命，肯尼斯老师。”韦伯倒极为坦然，拿起那页协议细细读完确认无误后，就签上了姓名。

于是两组人的合作便正式开始了。考虑到对方极有可能抓住人质威胁肯尼斯并限制rider的行动，他们决定采取迷惑战术。先以肯主任为诱饵，诱使对方交出索拉乌。再通过韦伯让对方无法判定rider的令咒究竟再谁手上。这只需要几个障眼法就可以做到。但在之后的交战中rider需要牵制住saber，无法出手协助韦伯。需要assassin与韦伯一起与saber的御主周旋。对方是熟练的[魔术师杀手]，这样的正面对峙即便有assassin的协助也不可能万无一失，韦伯随时有丧命的风险。

“御主，”是百貌的声音，“这对您来说太危险了。”saber御主的战斗百貌之前侦察到过，当时他正与一位穿着牧师服的男人交手，可以看出对方是个相当擅长搏斗的人，不论是，魔术还是搏击韦伯都不可能获胜。

“我知道，但眼下只能这样了。”韦伯阻止了assassin的劝阻，现在还需要让assassin恢复魔力，否则一切都是妄谈。于是他们再次前往了assassin的召唤之地，因肯尼斯眼下毫无战斗力，一切都宜从速处理。到了傍晚韦伯再次回到废弃建筑的驻地时，assassin也终于能够化为实体，但是宝具[妄想幻像]所能够分裂的人却不足10人。

“小子，不如你来做余的御主吧。”一起在外巡查时伊斯坎达尔对身边的少年再次提起了更换御主的想法。

“不可能，我的魔力无法供给两个从者。”韦伯直截了当地拒绝了对方的提议，“况且索拉乌小姐目前没有生命危险，她给你的魔力供给应该没有任何影响。就算肯尼斯老师不能再继续参战，也应当由她来继承老师的令咒。”

“嗯，听起来你很尊敬你的老师嘛。”伊斯坎达尔摸着下巴看着眼前的少年，从下午两人的反应来看他们的关系应该相当恶劣才对。

“从个人的角度讲，我十分讨厌他。”韦伯转身仰视眼前的大汉，“但是从魔法师的角度，我尊重他的才能。”

“小子，如果余现在杀掉你的assassin再强制让御主把令咒转让给你，你会怎么办？”

“你是笨蛋吗！？”韦伯震惊于眼前这个大汉的鲁莽，“这种无谋的事情怎么可以做得出手？”但伊斯坎达尔的表情却很认真像是在等他的回答，于是韦伯只得叹了口气说道，“如果你一定要出手的话我只能让assassin立刻单独逃走。”

“小子，你很有意思啊。”伊斯坎达尔显然对韦伯的回答充满了兴趣，他伸手摸了摸那颗小小的脑袋。

“御主！”见自家御主被大汉揉得快要失去重心，百貌不由地喊出了声。

“笨蛋你松手啊！”

“很好，余决定了。”像是做出了什么重大决定，rider停下了动作，“如果没有救出索拉乌，余就直接杀掉你的assassin把你掠夺过来。”他弯下腰，与韦伯平视。那双祖母绿的眼眸澄澈透明。

“笨蛋，我都说了我会让assassin立即逃脱啊！”rider的话在韦伯看来几乎时天方夜谭。然而大汉认赤红如火的眼睛却像是在告诉他这绝不是无稽之谈。

Saber与爱丽丝菲尔一起驾车来到了一处废弃大楼，这里确如切嗣的使魔汇报有结界的痕迹，但不知为何结界出现了明显的遗漏。正当她们下车准备探查究竟时rider便现身于她们面前。

“Saber，没想到你真的来了。”rider骑着布西拉法斯他右手紧握着短剑，“上次[神威车轮]的仇这次也要一并让你还回来。”说着便直接冲了上去。

Saber将爱丽丝菲尔护在了身后，她手中的剑已经解除了[风王结界]闪烁着耀眼的金色光芒。两人的对决一触即发，一时间整幢大楼里都能听到外面激烈的碰撞声。

此时肯尼斯已经在大楼的某一层静静地注视着楼下发生的一切，这场对决的输赢对他而言已经没有多少意义，只要能救出索拉乌，他也一定要救出索拉乌。正在此时他听到子弹骨碌碌掉落在水泥地上的声音，循着声音的源头看去，那位saber的御主已经不知何时出现在了自己的身后。他的右手举着那把冲锋枪，枪口指着靠在一旁昏迷不醒的索拉乌。

男人没有说话，将一张羊皮卷似的纸张抛向肯尼斯，那是一份[自我强制证文]按照证文上的意思切卫宫嗣将永久不得对肯尼斯和索拉乌有杀害，伤害的意图及行为，而作为条件肯尼斯需要让rider自裁。

肯尼斯紧皱着眉，如果这样不光是圣杯连带阿齐博尔德的荣耀都要被他一并抛弃。可卫宫却不给他多少思索的时间，他拉开了冲锋枪的保险，将枪口直接指向了索拉乌的脑袋。正在此时韦伯从另一个方向出现，“rider现在的御主是我，肯尼斯老师根本无法控制rider。”说着他亮出自己手背上的令咒，那是和肯尼斯的令咒完全一致的图样。

“assassin的御主。”卫宫切嗣对韦伯的出现显得有一丝意外，但他的神情却没有多少变化。他的枪依旧指着索拉乌没有一丝偏移，在此之前他调查过眼前的少年。韦伯.维尔维特，[时钟塔]的普通学生魔法的才能十分平庸。如果他是rider的御主那assassin就已经败退，眼下他根本无法一人与自己抗衡。

可就在这一转念只见，他看到身后突然有人影晃过，assassin不知何时出现于黑暗之中向他袭来。一脚踢在他的右手腕上，灵巧地避开了他的反击，就在这个空挡里另一个人影抱走了一旁的索拉乌。而与切嗣缠斗的那个也跟着再次隐入了黑暗里。是assassin，那么肯尼斯就还是rider的御主，既然如此现在直接杀掉御主外面的从者也没有多少时日。

切嗣将枪指向肯尼斯时面对他的却是韦伯，他将手比作射击的手势。

“舞弥。”切嗣通过耳麦呼唤自己的助手，可除了沙沙的回声，什么也没。

Assassin再次从暗影中袭来，银色的白光一晃而过，刀刃直逼他的咽喉。与此同时在一旁的韦伯从他的背后进行射击。虽然不大情愿但肯尼斯教授给了韦伯需多宝石用以辅助，靠着燃烧宝石而非自身魔力他才得以长时间持续射击。切嗣的反应速度极快，在“固有时制域”中，不论是韦伯射击的光柱还是Assassin的攻击都变得极为缓慢。然而“时间操控”一样大量耗费着他的体力，几轮下来也有些气喘。

不宜久战，他抬起冲锋枪向着韦伯的方向扫射。

韦伯迅速地闪躲到承重柱的后方，通过魔术对身体的强化，他的行动速度比平时快上需多，但任有躲避不及的子弹让他的衣角破损手臂上也略有擦伤。随时都可能丧命的恐惧让韦伯背脊发凉，他贴在石柱上大口喘气，紧张感甚至让他无法感受到身体的疼痛，他得配合Assassin制服眼前的男人，这么想着可心里却完全不知道该怎么做。

外面rider和saber的角逐一直没有结果，骑士王无法多次施展[誓约胜利之剑]而征服王也没有使用[王之军势]。伊斯坎达尔决心用一己之力让对方知道真正的王道，于是双方陷入了无数次的剑戟交锋之中。

“御主！”当韦伯从切嗣的背后准备发射攻击时，另一个身影出现在了角落里。百貌最先发现了异样，她瞬间与切嗣拉开距离，而后朝着韦伯的方向奔去。就在千钧一发之际，将三把从韦伯身后而来的黑键击落在地。

此时角落里走出一个身着牧师服的男人，他阴郁的脸上看不出任何表情。“Lancer，杀掉Assassin的御主。”他沉默地向身边无人的虚空下达了指令。原以为lancer的御主会一起向自己进攻，却没想到那个男人的目标是一旁的卫宫切嗣，数把黑键便跟着朝对方丢去。

“是，吾主。”虚空却做出了回应，只见迪卢木多自灵体转为实体。

他照旧提着两把长枪。枪尖直指assassin，没有多少分身的百貌在lancer面前毫无还手之力。“这回死定了。”这样的声音从韦伯的脑海里一闪而过，韦伯手里只剩下一道令咒，前夜他们的对决便以惨败告终，此时的assassin的分身几乎消耗殆尽。

而lancer因为御主的命令这回不可能再放过韦伯，“assassin，带着我跳出去。”他们已经被逼退到窗口，在十几楼的高处，若是凭肉身跳下去只有粉身碎骨，但若是有assassin的协助或许还有一线生机。

“是。”说着百貌抓起韦伯的手两人一同向窗外跳去，在空中靠着自己轻盈的身体在空中变化姿势，在即将落地的前一刻将韦伯护在怀里，平安落地，却在下一秒呕出一口鲜血。

“Assassin！”

而lancer也紧跟着落下，“逃也没有用。”那张英俊的脸流露出一些无奈，出于骑士精神他本不想夺去韦伯的生命，但御主的命令他无法违抗。[必灭的黄蔷薇]已在两人跳落时将assassin贯穿，他走上前拔出长枪，枪尖一挥将鲜血甩去。

“我以令咒的名义...”

“没用的，”百貌打断了韦伯，“这次彻底败退了，原本你召唤出我时就没想着会赢...”她用最后的力气摸了摸韦伯的脸，“起先还想着等你把令咒用完了...就把你...杀掉...”断断续续地她说起最初的计划，“...反而被你救了好几次，你真的一点也不像魔术师...”她用手指抹去沾在那张苍白脸上的血迹，“这场战争，一点也不适合你...”

韦伯直愣愣地看着眼前的assassin，她的声音逐渐变轻，身体变得透明，最后化为光粒消散，他手上的令咒消失得不剩一丝痕迹，而迪卢木多重新将枪尖指向了他。

救命！他的心里大喊着咆哮。

“小子！”是rider的声音，他不知如何摆脱了saber，骑着黑色的高头大马朝自己奔来，lancer来不及反应只得向后跳开与他保持一段距离。谁都不想与rider迎面撞击，而伊斯坎达尔也趁着这个间隙抓起了地上的韦伯。

来不及为assasin的离开太过悲伤，他便与rider组成了新的战线。


	5. Chapter 5

Rider虽不是三大职阶，但伊斯坎达尔却有着惊人的战斗力。伊斯坎达尔与lancer僵持不下，敏捷著称的lancer勉强能躲过神威车轮的攻击，但他的宝具却无法发挥作用。英俊的男人身手矫健地跃起，手里的长枪笔直地朝日rider袭来，却被塞浦路斯之剑挡下，这样没有结果的争斗已经持续了近半个小时，双方僵持不下一直死死盯住彼此的空隙。

韦伯在一旁大气也不敢喘，他本想协助rider对lancer进行攻击，却发现现在的自己不过是多余，能做到不拖对方后腿就已是万幸。Assassin的败退意味着肯尼斯教授与索拉乌小姐都没有人照看。

“rider现在不可恋战。”韦伯刚想提醒身边的大汉。

伊斯坎达尔闻言点头，短剑朝空中劈去，闪电破开云层，神威车轮便直冲而下，伊斯坎达尔将韦伯一同拉上车，握紧缰绳操控拉车的神牛朝着lancer的方向直冲而去。迪卢姆多下意识的闪避让出一条去路，伊斯坎达尔催促缰绳企图脱离他的追击。

“哇！追上来了！”韦伯回头看去，只见绿色的枪兵迅速的朝他们追击而来。

“小子，抓紧了。”伊斯坎达尔再次催促缰绳，却无法完全将lancer甩开。

韦伯一只手抓住栏杆，单手比枪击。单手的操作使他无法瞄准对方，储备的宝石已快要用尽，击出的光束只能勉强干扰lancer的追击路径。伊斯坎达尔抓住了韦伯，神威车轮脱离的重力的束缚奔跑在大楼的外立面上，四周的闪电将玻璃纷纷击碎掉落。

为了躲避玻璃的干扰，lancer不得不如抛弃直线追击，加上神威车轮全速前进几乎被彻底甩开。

按照事先计划，assassin的一个分身会将昏迷的索拉乌与肯尼斯带到大楼顶层的隐蔽处。现在assassin退败魔术回路尽毁的肯尼斯早已没有了反击之力。他抱着索拉乌看着天台的大门处，如惊弓之鸟般。车轮的轰鸣声越来越近，只见巨大的牛车从外立面跃上平台，车上的rider拉扯缰绳催停狂奔的神牛。

韦伯跳下车，向他的老师走来，“老师走吧，此地不能多待了。”

肯尼斯闻言点头，他坐在轮椅上将昏迷的索拉乌抱怀里，韦伯将他们推到伊斯坎达尔的牛车前。

“请你保证老师的安全。”他看着眼前的红发大汉，又看了看自己令咒尽数消失的手背，有些疲惫地扯出一个笑容，“老师应该去圣堂教会避难，宣布退出圣杯战争。”

“小子，余可不认为能相信教会。”伊斯坎达尔否定了韦伯的提案，“lancer的主人便是那穿着牧师服的男人，他身上可有很多危险的气息。”

“lancer很快就会追上了，先离开这里。”韦伯催促道，他将肯尼斯扶上战车，便打算离开。

“小子你要去哪儿？”

“自然是离开这里，assassin败退后我已经没有了继续战斗的资格。”虽然韦伯做好了死在圣杯战争里的准备，但他未想到自己的命最后是被assassin所救下，带着对那女人的尊敬与自己幼稚的悔恨他将珍视这份性命。

伊斯坎达尔没说话，仗着身材的优势一把将人从地面上抓到车上，原本宽敞的战车因为载了四个人而显得有些狭小。红发的壮汉再次催促缰绳，拉车的神牛发出“哞，哞”的叫声跑出天台在空中全速奔跑。

韦伯可以看见地面上saber不知何时与berseker缠斗在一起，想来这也是为何rider方才能抽身来救自己。此时太阳已经要从东方跃出，白昼的光再次照耀到这片极东的土地，想着短短几日的圣杯战争在这里终于画上了休止符，韦伯竟有些惆怅起来。

他原本为了证明自己的实力贸然参加圣杯之战，却在中途败退，果然自己无论如何都是个半吊子。现在回去钟塔的话那恶劣的挚友定会狠狠嘲笑自己。

最后肯尼斯与索拉乌被埃尔梅罗家接走，家主回路毁坏的消息给族内带来了不小的震动，但这都是后来的事情。临行前肯尼斯将手上的令咒转交给了韦伯，虽然男人很是不满，更多的是被rider胁迫。

“老兄，你若不移交给小子余可以现在就杀了你。”红发的大汉说得轻而易举，却不容置疑。

韦伯正式成为rider的御主，少年不明白这位君王为何如此看重自己，明明不论是才能还是魔力储备自己与老师之间隔着千山万水的距离。

“小子，所有人都很渺小。”大汉不以为意地说道，“与余的敌人比起来余甚至不能被画上这张地图，”那双大手指了指纸面上的世界地图，现代的知识让他知道自己曾经的版图是如何的狭小，当他只是哈哈大笑毫不在意，“小子，荣光尽在彼岸，正因为无法触及，余才偏要去挑战，歌颂霸道！彰显霸道！”他的声音低沉坚定，最后像是在说给韦伯又像是在说给自己。

昨晚的战斗各组之间都有所损耗，于是心照不宣地各自开始了整备。韦伯带着rider回答麦凯基老夫妇的住处，靠着暗示魔术两位老人很快相信高大的伊斯坎达尔是孙子的朋友。对于rider不愿意灵体化而不满却不能阻止对方。

很快他那狭小的房间便被大汉占领，麦凯基老先生搬来了地铺，于是男人便躺在地上看着电视自顾自地吃起了仙贝。

“我说，不是应该定一个作战计划吗？”少年有些震惊地看着眼前的景象。

“作战计划？小子，余一直有个心愿，但那柠檬之前不肯答应。”

“什么？”

“你看啊，不论是saber那个小姑娘，还是金闪闪都会穿现代人的衣服，享受现代人的生活。余也想试试。”

“哈？”韦伯有些不敢置信地睁大了双眼，他看着眼前的大汉有些遗憾地叹了口气，担忧十分熟练地拿起一块仙贝放在嘴里。

“这个世界真的只差一点被这种人征服了吗？”这样的疑问盘旋在他的脑中，却乖乖地领着人出门了。

伊斯坎达尔的装束在现代人之中的确过于扎眼，“我可没办法向暗示麦肯基夫妇一样暗示所有人，如果你不愿意灵体化的话就一直呆在这里吧。”韦伯双手抱臂看着眼前的大汉。

“想不到余竟然要为这样的事情放弃肉体。”男人只得叹气，为了获得现代人的衣服做出了妥协。

他们在商场里为伊斯坎达尔买到了衣服，要找到特大号的衣物已经花费了好一番功夫，换上T恤和牛仔裤的伊斯坎达尔立刻恢复了实体，随之拉着韦伯四处逛了起来。韦伯被拉着四处奔走，男人对街边的游戏机兴趣盎然，最后甚至玩得沉迷了起来。韦伯有些无奈，见附近有家书店便打了声招呼告诫男人不可离开商业街便走了进去。

历史区有各种各样的书籍，找一本有关亚历山大大帝的英文著作不算什么难事，他翻了起来，这个男人的历史便浮现出来，“王将夺来的土地给了当地豪族，带着军队朝更东边的方向出发了...”他的眼睛扫过每一行字，书里描述的王暴虐酗酒，甚至在酒后误杀死了自己的挚友。

“喂，小子，你在哪儿...”一个男人的声音出现，吓得韦伯赶紧把书藏进了书架里，“啊，找到了，”只见rider一手搭着书架顶端笑嘻嘻地看着他，“长得这么小，藏在书架之间可就完全看不见了。”

“笨蛋，普通人长得都比书架矮啊。”韦伯皱了皱眉，他可不想被这个超出正常人范畴的巨人嘲笑自己的身高，虽然不足160公分的确是件让人遗憾的事情，但作为魔术师的他并不会在意自己的外貌。“所以你玩够了？你手里提着的是什么？”

伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，从袋子里掏出一个光碟盒子，上面写着《大战略》，“哼哼，余看到这个东西就觉得很有意思，想不到还是初回限定，果然余的幸运值不是白白这么高。”

韦伯只觉得无奈，这个男人完全不明白状况，哪儿还有时间给他打游戏啊，心里这么吐槽着但他却只是说，“这种东西只有光碟没有游戏机的话是没有用的。”

只见男人提起了手里的袋子说道，“无懈可击。来吧小子我们回去打联机，连手柄余都买了两个。”

“我可对你这种低俗的爱好没有兴趣。”韦伯转过身，随着几日的相处他越来越发现所谓的征服王伊斯坎达尔不过就是个莽汉。

“小子你可真是无趣啊，”伊斯坎达尔感叹道，“所以呢，你的兴趣是什么？”说话间男人已经弯下腰开始打量书架，只见他从一堆书中抽出一本倒置的书籍，他看了眼标题又看了看眼前的人，对方因为被他识破了伪装而红着脸。“小子，你可真奇怪啊，明明本人就在眼前为什么不直接问余呢。”

“啊！！”韦伯抢过了rider手里的书，翻了几页之后指着上面的文字，“书上说你很矮小哦，可你为什么以这样一个巨大的身形出现？”

“余很矮小？”伊斯坎达尔一脸不可思议地眨了眨眼，“果然着这种连是谁写的都不知道的东西一点都不靠谱啊。”他挠了挠头感叹道，随后便笑了起来。

“写错了你也不生气吗？”这下反而换作韦伯成为不可思议的那个。

“需要生气吗？”伊斯坎达尔反问道。

“不论哪个时代的当权者都会为了名垂千古而奋斗吧？”韦伯看着眼前的大汉，他的确与诸多历史上记载的君王都不一样。

像是被韦伯的问道了似的伊斯坎达尔摸着自己的胡子说道，“将名字留在历史里是可以算作一种不朽，但与其只能让名字在书里活上两千年，”说道一半他又显得有些惆怅，“还不如至少给我个百分之一，让余涨点现实里的寿命。”他用手指比划了一段小小的距离。

“那书上说你三十多岁就死了...”韦伯弱弱地问道。

“嗯，这点是真的。”男人倒显得有些释怀了似地肯定道。

夜幕降临，

“之前讨伐caster时我观察过，你那宝具一定要消耗相当大的魔力吧？”韦伯问道。

可伊斯坎达尔已经开始组装游戏机，“的确，不过余自身的魔力也很充沛不会影响到小子你的。”

“笨蛋，我不是这个意思。”韦伯骂了一句，“这种靠别人的实力赢得的胜利才不是我想要的。”他撇了撇嘴抱着枕头坐在床上。

“小子，不顾及你的魔力你可是可能魔力枯竭而死的哦。”伊斯坎达尔放下手里的玩意，看了眼床上的人。

“有什么关系，我死在我自己的战场上也毫无怨言。”

“小子你这就有点胡来了，难得assassin把你救下来。况且，这场圣杯战争也不会是你人生最大的舞台。”说着男人抬手去揉了揉那颗黑色的脑袋，却被对方打开了手，他继续说道，“早晚有一天你会找到尊贵骄傲的生存方式，到时候就算你不愿意你也要为自己而战。等到了那个时候再去追寻你自己的战场也为时不晚。”说完男人朝他笑了笑，从背后拿出两个游戏手柄，

“所以现在先和余来一局对战吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

韦伯又做了梦，梦里弥漫着水汽，耳边是轰鸣的潮水声。他在梦里看见rider的脸像是在看什么，是那片大海吗？他暗自想到，与rider结成契约以来他总会梦到各种各样的场景，一望无际的沙漠或是雄伟的古城。策马奔驰的拼杀或是艰难的长途跋涉，所有的梦境最后都会来到这片海域，韦伯不知伊斯坎达尔对这片海洋的执念究竟是什么，难道真如史书上说得，他横跨欧亚大陆只为见到[无尽之海]吗？  
自上回的对话之后韦伯没有再问伊斯坎达尔其他的问题，但他逐渐地意识到伊斯坎达尔——亚历山大大帝，并不只是一个只知打仗得匹夫。与之相对的他更是一个细心的人，只不过这份细致被他粗犷的外表所掩盖。

此时圣杯战争已经持续了到了第9日，assassin退败，rider的御主易手之后战局发生了微妙的变化。韦伯派出的使魔观察到lancer的御主与berserker的御主有过几次接触。没有了assassin的隐匿协助情报获取得不甚明确，这点让韦伯有些泄气。另一方面rider对局势显得漠不关心更让韦伯不悦，这个男人自昨天回来以后就一直对着电视屏幕，将圣杯战争置身事外。  
“你到底有没有一点紧迫感？”韦伯不满地坐在床上，看着男人宽阔的后背，他穿着昨天同主机一起买回来的印着大战略图案的白色T恤。  
“小子你何必着急，”伊斯坎达尔头也不回地说道，“眼下不论神父与那阴郁男有没有联手，他们接下来的目标都不会是我们。”  
“欸？”韦伯不甚明白，不知伊斯坎达尔从何处得出这个结论。  
“哈，小子你真以为余什么也没考虑吗？”高大的男人转过身来双手抱臂，“虽然不知道具体情况，但berserker与那持剑的小姑娘之间应当有着某种因缘。”一边说着伊斯坎达尔一边摸着自己的下巴上红色的胡须。  
伊斯坎达尔的话让韦伯更加不明白，他眨巴了两下祖母绿的眼睛，看着眼前的男人一副老神在在的模样。  
“更何况眼下最大的对手应当是那金闪闪的家伙，不论如何余都想与他好好较量一番。” 说罢伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，伸手揉起那颗黑色的脑袋，将那皱着眉思索的小家伙揉得颠三倒四才罢休，“大概就在这两日，一想到这里余就不由地心潮澎湃起来。”伊斯坎达尔大笑起来，说罢又转回去继续拿起游戏手柄玩起了方才暂停的对决。

夜色降临时伊斯坎达尔驾着神威车轮朝着archer所在的方向行驶，却未想到半路上遇到了saber的追击，驾驶着摩托车的saber以超出想象的速度逼近神威车轮，这场沿着山道的追逐戏码直到神威车轮被saber逼停后终止。  
“rider！把爱丽丝菲尔德交出来！”骑在摩托车上的少女对他们怒目而视，蓝色的眼睛满是怒火。  
“你在说什么？”韦伯一头雾水地问道，他们一路上都未见到那白发红眸的女人。  
“多说无用！”saber不愿再多纠缠，她翻身下车，手中紧握着那把看不见的长剑。她没有看到爱丽丝菲尔德的身影，认定一定是rider与他的御主将其藏匿起来。  
Saber先一步冲上前去站在战车上的rider提剑迎击，顷刻间便是一阵电光火石。Rider虽不以剑术为长，但身经百战的男人岂是能轻易战胜。可急于救回爱丽丝菲尔德的saber此时却无暇思索那么多，她已经认定是rider劫走了爱丽，也深信自己亲眼所见怒火让她的攻击凶悍异常。  
几轮交锋过后依旧没有分出胜负，他们分开了一段距离，而saber已经再次将长剑至于身前。  
“我说rider，你要怎么办？”一旁的韦伯问道，“从这个距离？正面冲过去？”  
“她的光之剑发动需要一定的时间，”伊斯坎达尔说道，“我就伺机而行。”  
“哈，你怎么就这么喜欢乱来。”韦伯有些无奈地，却也知道自己无法阻拦rider。而rider则已经催促着手里的缰绳。  
“via expugnatio!”神威车轮朝着saber的方向狂奔，一时间电闪雷鸣将经过的道路击得粉碎，车轮的蹂躏跑法足以对敌人造成碾压式的攻击。  
“Excalibur! ”saber翠绿色的眼睛清澈明晰，她对眼前的战车毫无畏惧，高举于头顶的誓约胜利之剑显出了本身的样貌，金色的光芒将夜空都要照得透亮，劈下时更是反射出超乎寻常的光亮要将周边的一切都映成白色。

等到韦伯再次恢复意识时所看到的是saber面前被光之剑彻底劈开的地面，而他们却侥幸地避开了正面的攻击，“啊好险，没想到这么快。”rider有些遗憾地说道，他的身上出现的诸多伤口，而神威车轮虽然没有完全毁坏却也伤痕累累。“saber，余确实没有带走艾丽斯菲尔德，若你想要在余这里找到她实属白费功夫。”伊斯坎达尔说道，而沉默不语的saber在方才的对决中像是突然领悟到了什么一般，转身上车便要离开。  
“慢着，saber。”伊斯坎达尔叫住了准备离开的骑士王，“小子的使魔看到lancer的御主与berserker的御主有过往来。”  
“rider！”没想到男人会将情报直接告诉对方，韦伯不由地大叫出来。  
“有什么关系嘛小子，或许现在正是应该共享情报的时候。”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，并从书上一跃而下。“骑士王，你一个人要想从lancer和berserker手上抢回那女人可不是容易的事情，不如我们暂且联手或许还能全身而退。”  
“我不需要你的帮助，rider。”saber直截了当地拒绝了rider的提案。  
“那可真是遗憾，可这场架余是决心要助阵了。”伊斯坎达尔依旧保持着我行我素的风范。  
Saber没有在理会rider，翻身上车，离开了。

说是要助阵可他们一直都没有得到更多的情报，当天色已完全黑透韦伯从睡梦中醒来，看见伊斯坎达尔坐在窗前伴着蜡烛微弱的灯光读着手里的《伊利亚特》。“我不是让你天一黑就叫醒我吗？”韦伯揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，支配rider所需要的魔力远比他想象中的大，这几日他变得愈发嗜睡。  
“余觉得今晚或许该准备万全。”伊斯坎达尔阖上了手中的书本，他看着窗外深黛色的夜空，“余有种预感，今晚将决出胜负。”  
“晚上的空气，太过安静了。”韦伯从床上起身，“是因为没有多少参加者了吗?”他也一同走到窗前。  
“这也意味着蹬在我们面前的都是真正的强者。”伊斯坎达尔拨弄着一旁的地球仪说道。  
正在此时天空中突然升起数个信号弹，韦伯不免有些诧异，颜色不同的4与7预示着emperor与chariot。  
“怎么小子，这是什么暗号吗？”伊斯坎达尔显然无法理解眼前的狼烟以为着什么。  
“难道是说圣杯战争的结局已定吗？”韦伯思索着说道，“可这个方位又与教会的不同。”  
“这么说来，是有人急不可耐地想要高唱胜利的凯歌。”伊斯坎达尔像是理解了其中的奥秘，“[有意见就过来]是这样的挑衅。”男人笑了起来，“竟然已经知道了最后的决战之地，那余更要以不辱rider职阶的方式登场。”说罢他抽出腰间的塞浦路斯之剑，向天空一挥，只见云层中一道闪电过后，由神牛牵引的神威车轮再次出现在他们的面前。  
Rider熟练地走上战车，“虽然有些破损，但小子...”他转头看向韦伯，却见少年站在远处没有上前。  
“前面是真正的强者才能去的地方，我早已经在assassin的败退时就丧失了这个权力，”韦伯低头看着自己的手上的令咒，加上从肯尼斯教授那里继承来的两道总共三条，他抬起了手“吾之从者，韦伯.维尔维特以令咒命之，rider你一定要赢到最后。”说话间手背上的一道红色刻印随即消失，“以令咒复命之，rider你一定要得到圣杯。以令咒亦复命之，rider你要夺取世界不允许失败。”三道令咒均消失后韦伯的手背变回曾经的光洁，他转过身去不再看rider，“这样我就不再是你的御主了，快去吧，去哪里都可以。”  
伊斯坎达尔伸手将瘦小的韦伯拎上了战车，“小子，难得你啰里啰唆地命令了余一大堆，那也应当做好见证余战斗到最后的觉悟了吧。”  
“笨蛋，你在说什么。我已经把三道令咒都用完了，我已经放弃做你的御主了。”背放上马背的韦伯大喊道，圣杯战争经离到这里，就算是他也理解了其中的险峻，从起初毫不在意自己性命，到随后被assassin所救，再到现在若说他毫无畏惧自然是骗人的。  
韦伯.维尔维特多少的体会到作为人，对于“活下去”的本能有多么的强烈。这样的自己又还有什么资格站在伊斯坎达尔身边呢？他自顾自地这么想着，却被男人安抚道，“虽然你已经不是余的御主，但你依旧是余的朋友啊。”  
“欸？我？”韦伯有些愣神地，他从未想到对方会这样看待自己。  
“什么嘛，明明在你不是余的御主之前我们就已经并肩作战过，难道这样还不能成为朋友吗?”rider大笑地说道，却未想到这样的话像是触及到韦伯的某根神经，这个一直以来骄傲的少年竟落下泪来，这是伊斯坎达尔未曾想到的，那祖母绿的眼睛蒙上了泪水，泛起红晕。  
伊斯坎达尔有些苦恼地皱了皱眉，却很快变成原先开朗的样子，他使劲地揉了揉韦伯的脑袋，“当然了，迄今为止我们也一同战斗过很多次了呀，傻瓜。”说话间连神牛们也踏蹄嘶鸣表示应和，而韦伯被大手揉得忘记了难过，涨红着脸不管不顾地抓起那猩红色的披风一角，狠狠地擤了下鼻子。  
神威车轮随后载着主人奔向深色的天空。这场名为圣杯战争的对决，在今晚终于要落下帷幕。

Saber率先来到体育馆，深夜这幢建筑里空无一人。她骑着摩托车在地下停车场寻找，突然角落里飞出一道红色的光线，顷刻间摩托便被引爆，火光与爆炸波及了附近的水泥柱，而saber则在这系列爆炸中躲开了攻击，身穿铠甲的她看向攻击袭来的方向，lancer与berserker站在一起。  
“lancer!”saber虽以从rider口中得知双方或许结盟，却从未相信贯彻着骑士风范的lancer会做出这样的事情。  
“虽然有违本心，但吾必须忠诚于御主，所以，saber对不起了。”lancer看着saber不敢置信的脸有些愧疚地说道，虽然对于御主的行为他有诸多的不满，却为了尽守忠义不得已而为之。  
两人还未在继续说上些什么，一旁的berserker却率先冲了上去，失去理智的从者风格狂地朝saber发动攻击。Berserker虽然已经陷入疯狂，但他的剑法却毫不逊色，即便是以剑术著称的saber也不敢掉以轻心。而lancer此时接受御主的命令，誓死不能让saber通过此处，在berserker攻击的间隙，那锐利的长枪一次次地攻击着saber的空隙，二对一的局面僵持不下，却在这时雷鸣声再次响彻。  
巨大的战车从三人的中间越过，塞浦路斯之剑直击berserker的面门，身穿黑色铠甲的狂战士被巨大的冲击撞飞，而rider牵扯住缰绳让稳住战车横在了saber与lancer之间，“Berserker就交给余了，你还欠余一场对决，余定要将你招入麾下。”伊斯坎达尔说着便重新催动神牛驾驶着战车冲向berserker，狂暴的黑色骑士发出如野兽般的嘶吼，饥饿的鬣狗冲向猎物。  
未想到对决会这样被打断的saber与lancer面面相觑，却又在下一秒重新摆开阵势，他们之间的对决也重新开始。

吉尔伽美什看着眼前的一切心里泛起某种满足的愉悦，他乐意见得人类之间的勾心斗角，也乐意见得世间的悲剧一次次上演。他知道自己永远是圣杯的主人，世间一切的瑰宝都是他的所有物，只不过现在他更想看着蝼蚁在他面前上演一场精彩的争斗，他会亲手奖励最后的胜利者以死亡，随后收回自己的宝物。  
金色的男人在黑暗中笑了起来，他赤红色的眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光彩。


	7. Chapter 7

（七）

Lancer与saberz之间的对决很快分出了胜负，当金色的光芒出现在迪卢姆多的周身，英俊的枪兵露出了某种有所释然的笑容。他对于圣杯并无过多执念，只想再恪尽一次忠义，虽然这次的御主他无论如何都无法认同，可与saber的对决却让他回想起了往日骑士的荣耀。

Rider驾驶着神威车轮一路对berserker实施蹂躏践踏，破损的战车无法造成完全的伤害，但berserker还是被伊斯坎达尔带出了主建筑。狂化的骑士具有着优越的战斗能力，任何落入他手中的武器都会变成宝具，眼下在一片空旷的广场上他一时之间竟然无法找到合适的武器。

出于战略上的考虑韦伯孤身一人去寻找berserker的御主，试图通过御主间的对决能够尽早结束纠缠。这是自营救索拉乌之后他再一次需要独自面对敌方的御主，此刻的他已经没有了御主的身份，这样做的目的或多或少的是希望能够帮到伊斯坎达尔，即便他知道自己的能力实在是微乎其微。

Berserker再次发出如野兽一般的嘶吼，他抽出了腰间的佩剑，漆黑的剑身刻着精灵的文字，魔剑让berserker的能力又一次得到了提升。他疯狂地朝rider冲去，即便神威车轮能将他撞得粉碎，然而狂化的战士却像是事先预料到的一样，此次的他的目标不是rider，而是神威车轮本身。

巨大的撞击声震耳欲聋，冲击造成的烟雾一时间遮蔽了所有人的视线，英灵们优越的视力可以在迷雾中继续战斗，坚不可摧的战车被berserker彻底毁坏。然而对saber的执念使得berserker很快就放弃了与rider的缠斗，他一跃而起朝着saber所在的方向冲去。

没有了神威车轮的加持伊斯坎达尔也无法再次拦截berserker，另一方面敏锐的征服王感受到archer也正在附近，而那个金色的王者则是他在本次战争中最想要面对的对手。

韦伯在大楼内四处搜寻，他靠着使魔的辅助不断地侦察着周围，saber的御主与黑发的神父进行着交战，这让他稍微地松了口气，一想自己可能会对上他们两人中的任意一个都让他感到心惊胆战。

Saber与bersker的战斗在一片火海中结束，当骑士王见到了疯狂的剑士所具有的真容之后，在三王会上rider对她的质问再次响彻她的心头。带着悔恨与悲伤的骑士王，向着建筑的深处走去，她知道那里有着她所追寻之物。圣杯定能，也一定要完成她的心愿。

韦伯最后在一个角落里发现了白发的男子，运动帽遮盖着他被侵蚀得不具人形的脸。他小心地上前试探，大动脉停止了跳动，而尸体上残留的体温证明他刚死不久的事实，御主的死亡意味着berserker即便现在没有被击败也无法持续存世。魔术师虽然在对待死亡上有着不同常人的态度，但当韦伯真实地看到一个人的死亡，即便他与自己不过是第一次相见，名为遗憾的情绪依旧蔓延在19岁少年的心头。韦伯重新站起了身，这一刻他迫切地想要回到伊斯坎达尔的身边，他跑出大楼朝着rider的所在奔跑。正在此时周遭的一切都被白色的光茫所笼罩，耀眼的光茫剥夺了他的视力。

伊斯坎达尔能够感受到他所要寻找的对手就在附近，“若是你现在还在躲藏，实在有辱你英雄王的称号。”红发的大汉自顾自地说道，如火的眼眸直视着前方。

“哼，杂种。”金色的弓兵显出了他的身形，赤色的眼眸里是傲慢的不可一世，“本王说过，会亲手收下你这贼人的性命。”

伊斯坎达尔自然知道archer的实力，他的手紧握着手中的短剑，光凭他自己是无法战胜眼前的男人，他们之间不到千米的距离，可这期间那些神兵利器便会如雨一般击穿他的身体。伊斯坎达尔是个大胆的人，但他绝不是鲁莽的人，他喜欢战争也同样讨厌败仗。

伊斯坎达尔需要他的军队，那支横跨欧亚大陆的不败之军，他将塞浦路斯之间高举过头，“Ionioi Hetairoi”法力的流动在他身上散发出白色的光茫，光圈逐渐变大将整个地下室，甚至方圆数百米都要笼罩。吉尔伽美什孤高的英雄王，他红色的眼睛里没有丝毫波动，双手抱臂地等待着伊斯坎达尔接下来的攻击。

韦伯再次睁开双眼时发现自己孤身于广袤的沙漠之中，炽热的气流和漫天的黄沙让这一切都真实得仿佛他就身处于真实沙漠。他慌忙站起身想要四处查看，却在不远处见到一个赤色的身影，伊斯坎达尔骑着黑色的骏马，他的身后是成千上万的军队。

关于伊斯坎达尔的传记中记载过他那支强悍的龙骑兵，其中以友伙骑兵最为盛名。可无论如何韦伯也不会想到他们中的每一个，都能以英灵的形式出现在此。偌大的沙漠既是伊斯坎达尔的固有结界，也是他与所有战士们共同的心象风景。而站在军队另一头的便是那金色弓兵，金色的铠甲在太阳的照射下熠熠生辉。面对眼前数以万计的军队依旧气定神闲。

吉尔伽美什的手上出现了一把巨大的金色钥匙，当钥匙与他的身体平行，像是打开了某个开关，空间中突然出现了红色的光茫，如树枝的静脉般连接在一起。很快红色的光茫收束为一团，一柄外貌奇特的长剑出现于吉尔伽美什的手中。

“来吧，我会让你看到无尽之梦的终点，就由我亲自告诉你真理吧。”吉尔伽美什看向朝自己而来的男人，他的确有着足以让自己使用出Ea的实力，他将长剑高高举起，魔力化为红色的光茫将长剑包裹，“Enuma Elish！”顷刻间大量的魔力向外流动。

韦伯震惊于眼前所见的一切，archer的攻击让固有结界分崩离析，沙漠之间出现巨大的裂痕，连白昼的天空也逐渐剥落展露出原本的夜色。但伊斯坎达尔却毫不退怯，他带领着部队继续向前气势如虹，冲杀的喊声响彻大地。EA是能够让森罗万象都崩坏毁灭的对界宝具，即便伊斯坎达尔的军队再如何强悍勇猛也在Ea面前没有多少还手之力，逐渐的整个景色再次变回原来的模样，只剩下伊斯坎达尔骑着他的布西拉法斯继续向吉尔伽美什重逢。

韦伯看不清男人的面孔，但却从他身上感受到了前所未有的决绝，仿佛这场对决便是他生命的最后一刻。“这怎么可以？！”这样的声音在他的脑海中一闪而过，“一定要赢啊，否则我的令咒不都白费了吗，要是死了我可饶不了你！”他不管不顾地朝伊斯坎达尔的方向喊去。

而回应他的是伊斯坎达尔那豪迈的喊声。

金色的弓兵面对朝他冲来的骑兵毫无惧色，他的身后名为Gate of Babylon 的宝具重新张开，成百上千的武器顷刻间如一齐向眼前的大汉射去。伊斯坎达尔挥舞着塞浦路斯之间将朝它飞来的武器一一击开，而如雨般密集的进攻还是伤到了他胯下的布希法拉斯，骏马受伤倒地下一秒另一只流矢击穿了它的身体。伊斯坎达尔顾不得爱马的伤势，一侧滚便重新站了起来，他与吉尔伽美什之间不到百米的距离，男人在奔跑的过程中不断劈砍着朝他射来的飞剑。

锋利的剑身划破他的胳膊，刺入他的大腿，他却如失去了痛觉一般继续向前奔跑。他已经到达吉尔伽美什的面前，握于手中的短剑因为方才的攻击而变得残破。可这一切都无法停止他的动作，当他将短剑高举朝着眼前金发的男人发出最后致命的攻击时，他的动作被封锁了。金色的锁链凭空出现，死死地束缚住了他的身体，即便他有神性的加持也无法撼动半分。

“你还真是，总是能变出些稀奇古怪的东西。”伊斯坎达尔笑着说道，却在下一秒被Ea贯穿了身体。

“从梦中醒来了吗，征服王。”

伊斯坎达尔的口里以满是鲜血，此次的远征也让他心潮澎湃。

“rider！”伊斯坎达尔听到韦伯的呼喊，却已经无力回头，瞬间他被黑色吞没，他的意识与身体都不再受他控制，一切都变得安静异常。

（尾声）

当韦伯回到麦凯基夫妇的家中时已经接近黎明，他万幸地从那场灾难里活了下来，没有人知道那是什么，一切都太过突然，黑泥将一切都吞没殆尽。他以为自己必死无疑，当他再度苏醒时四周是破败的一切，四处都是烧焦的痕迹，他朝着自己记忆力的方向跑去，拼尽一切寻找，最后他再次握住了那双手。

19岁的少年坐在屋顶上，黎明到来前天上还是稀疏的星空。前几天麦凯基先生邀请他上屋顶一起看星星，他们聊了一阵在最后老先生道破了韦伯并不是自己亲孙子的真相。感到惊讶的同时又为自己的行为感到羞愧的韦伯不知如何向老人道歉。可爽朗的老人没有责怪，反而邀请他与艾力克斯再住上一阵。

“嘿小子，你在发什么呆。”天窗的大小对伊斯坎达尔的提醒来说实在有些勉强，大汉只能趴在窗口，他们一同看着窗外浓郁的夜色。

“没什么。”韦伯说道，短短10日的圣杯战争颠覆了他的太多认知，十天前他还是个不顾生死也要跑来证明自己的愣头青，可现在的他更了解活着的价值。

“小子，你不打算回钟塔好好炫耀一番吗？”伊斯坎达尔问道。

“哈，我才不要，”韦伯撇了撇嘴，“那你呢，获得了肉体的你打算做什么。”虽然不知是何种缘由伊斯坎达尔在最后关头被黑泥吞噬，待到一切消退后他竟然真的获得了梦寐以求的肉体。“不会真的要去统治世界吧？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”男人笑了起来，“或许是吧。”

“哈？你是笨蛋吗？”韦伯大叫了起来“现在都要21世纪了，你那套怎么可能再成功。”

两年后，当韦伯与伊斯坎达尔做足了准备，他们背上行囊告别了一直以来照顾他们的老夫妇开始了新的旅程。那是从印度开始的旅行，沿着伊斯坎达尔东征的道路，途径波斯，最后到达马其顿。

他们在希腊逗留的时间比预计的还要长，当地的管理人听说韦伯是钟塔来的之后拉着韦伯一定要给当地的孩子上课。而在这过程中韦伯多少地感受到了指道他人的乐趣，地中海的阳光将苍白的英国人晒成麦色的肌肤，青年的头发已经半长着留到背后。

“小子，你就真不想回钟去炫耀一番吗？”伊斯坎达尔看着眼前这个比最初认识时成熟得多的青年问道。

“哈？都过了那么多年了你干嘛还要问？”韦伯皱了皱眉，他现在有别的想法，比起回钟塔证明自己，他更想要与伊斯坎达尔一起用脚亲自踏过这个世界上的每一寸土地。  
-fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在最后
> 
> 终于写完了，这个坑的最开始只是因为想写一个大帝强抢民男韦伯的故事，现在看来大帝已经抢夺成功了。也感谢你愿意看着这个磕磕盼盼的故事写到这里，之后他们大概会一起过完人生吧，至少我是这样祈愿的。
> 
> 或许回到钟塔的韦伯会变成肯尼斯老师的代理人，师生的关系是否会缓和一些呢。而大帝为了继续保持肉体应该会试着去陵墓阿尔比昂里找寻素材，或许就会变成另一个故事。
> 
> 最后的最后，再次感谢你看完这个故事。


	8. 番外  咖啡渣与醉酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结束了圣杯之战的韦伯与伊斯坎达尔一起开始了世界旅行，从日本到印度再往欧洲大陆进发，眼下他们刚到土耳其的伊斯坦布尔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 早上在查咖啡渣占卜时想看韦伯被非隐秘以外的人预言“爱情将近”时的反应，以及想看贵妃醉酒，不过好像和预期不太一样  
> 是一辆即兴车，希望你还喜欢。

结束了圣杯之战的韦伯与伊斯坎达尔一起开始了世界旅行，从日本到印度再往欧洲大陆进发，眼下他们刚到土耳其的伊斯坦布尔。  
“咖啡渍占卜？”当伊斯坎达尔听到这个名词时有些不解地眨了几下眼睛，圣杯赋予他的常识里并不包含这些细节。  
韦伯点了点头，“是一种即便在隐秘之外也颇受欢迎的占卜方式。”  
“小子，你明明自己就是魔术师，完全可以自己占卜吧。”  
“笨蛋，我又不是为了占卜。”韦伯嘟囔了一声，说话间他们便到了。  
招牌上写着简单的kahve挂在建筑物的外立面上，随着推门时叮当作响的门铃声他们进入了被咖啡香气包围的空间。午后的咖啡馆里客人不多，旅途劳累的两人找了个就近的座位便坐下。  
土耳其咖啡的煮法与普通的咖啡略有不同，咖啡豆被磨得极细，在锅中烹煮直至沸腾。等待的期间两人相对无言地坐着，获得肉体的伊斯坎达尔显得对世界上的一切都抱有着如初生婴儿一般的好奇心，在制造了诸多麻烦与事故的旅途中这样静谧的休憩显得格外珍贵。  
香醇的咖啡味让韦伯觉得昏昏欲睡起来，他的头发半长着束在脑后，阳光透过玻璃窗照在他的脸上，散发着融融暖意。伊斯坎达尔能看见阳光在他脸上照出细细的绒毛，细长的睫毛也被浇上金色的光。或许这样一个困倦的午后的确需要一杯咖啡来振奋神经。想到这里时，女招待便端上了两杯刚出炉的咖啡。  
深度烘培的咖啡有着巧克力一般的焦香，两人表示感谢后便各自握着小杯子啜饮了起来。陶瓷杯在伊斯坎达尔的手里如玩具般握着，一小杯纯黑色的液体便在一片静默中逐渐见底。“祝您今天好运。”一旁的女招待朝韦伯眨了眨漂亮的眼睛，年轻的英伦人在中东城市并不多见。  
午后的倦意被咖啡因一扫而空，而盖上杯托的咖啡杯也被倒扣在桌上，剩下的事情只有让时间来冷却杯底的咖啡渣。而伊斯坎达尔看起来对这件事更加兴奋，他在杯底叠了枚硬币以加快冷却的速度。  
“接下来你想去哪儿？”等候的时间里韦伯询问眼前的男人。他们没有为旅行制定过于详尽的计划，旅途中透露着伊斯坎达尔所特有的随性而为。带来麻烦的同时也伴随着各种各样的惊喜，而韦伯从开始的慌乱中变得更加享受。“介于我不想再被抢一次行李，至少晚上要住在相对安全的地方。”想起之前的惊险遭遇年轻人又忍不住皱了皱眉。

待到杯底的温度彻底消失，小心地揭开瓷杯。  
“看来您今天会十分顺利。”每一个土耳其人或许都是占卜师，韦伯想道。伊斯坎达尔杯中的咖啡渣呈满月型，四周是均匀曲折的线条，“看起来更像是太阳。”女招待像是很少见到如此完整的图案。  
而伊斯坎达尔像是十分满意占卜的结果，“余的幸运值看来从来没有变过。”他得意地笑了起来，而他的注意力也从咖啡转到了一旁的水烟上。待到袅袅的烟气升腾时韦伯才将杯子揭开，那是个很难一言概括的形状，细碎的咖啡末在杯底构成了一团散乱。韦伯又忍不住皱了皱眉，还未等他真的读出些什么，一旁的女招待却显得兴奋起来，“是爱情的征兆！”她用不算熟练的英语说道，这话让韦伯的眉头皱得更深了些，却引起了一旁伊斯坎达尔的注意。  
高大的男人吐出口中的烟雾，凑上前看，只见杯壁上细碎的咖啡末拼凑出依稀可见的心型。这在韦伯看来过于牵强，“毕竟这也不是正统的仪式。”他暗自想到，劝自己不必多想。  
“哈，小子。”伊斯坎达尔拍着他的肩膀笑了起来，“难道你的春天终于要来了吗？”  
“哈？笨蛋你在胡说些什么？”被拍得有些气短的韦伯忍不住抱怨起来，“明明是你这家伙每次都会被围着吧。”却不知道这话说出口会这般暧昧，等到脑子终于回过神来的时候已经为时已晚，只能涨红了脸大骂着笨蛋。  
土耳其咖啡的占卜时限是40天，超过了时日便会失效，爱情将近时没有人会意识到。

获得肉体的伊斯坎达尔在行事风格上更像是个普通人类，既不会将自己灵体化，也随便召唤出神威车轮到处乱闯。前者在圣杯之战时便一贯如此，后者则让韦伯好奇了好一阵。  
“好不容易获得肉体了，当然要作为平凡的人类来体会世间的乐趣啊。”被询问后，红发的男人像是本该如此般地回答道。  
不依赖魔术的优点是伊斯坎达尔并不需要为魔力源苦恼，而另一面则是他们也不需要任何形式的补魔。这让韦伯变得困惑起来，一面是圣杯之战时别别扭扭说着不得不如此的自己，一面是眼下对这种更加正常关系的失落。

他偶尔望着伊斯坎达尔的脸出神，想着自己在对方身边的意义到底是什么的同时，又暗自唾弃自己的小心思过于狭隘。明明对方也说过自己是他的朋友，是一起并肩作战过的人。可在旅途中，看到更多的人被伊斯坎达尔所吸引——王者自带的威严与相处时的亲切感让他不论到哪儿都迅速成为人群的焦点——在一旁的韦伯选择在适当的时候离开人群，等到纵情尽兴后的伊斯坎达尔来找自己。  
当他逐渐适应了这些时，他们的旅途已经过了大半，准备离开土耳其向西前往希腊。即将离开的晚上他们在当地的酒馆喝着当地的茴香酒，伊斯坎达尔显得非常钟情高度数的酒精，在他生前的时代还没有如此先进的提纯技术。呛口的辛辣与之后的回甘，后劲十足的茴香酒成了这位曾经的亚欧霸主的新宠。  
酒量惊人的大汉很快成了酒馆的中心，在不停歇的碰杯声中韦伯像是习以为常地将自己的位置置换到一个角落。他杯中的酒因兑水而变成奶白色，狮子奶的称呼便是由此而来。韦伯并非不擅饮酒，但酒量这回事总是要看与谁做比较，让寻常酒量的他与伊斯坎达尔比起来便是幼鹿与雄狮的较量。  
独自坐在一旁的韦伯习以为常地看着伊斯坎达尔被人群簇拥着，一点点喝着杯中乳白色的液体，让酒精影响他的大脑不去做过多的思考。或许明早醒来会头痛也说不定，已经微醺的韦伯这样想着却没有停下饮酒的动作。自斟自酌的情景让韦伯没来由地想起多日前的占卜结果，他当时的第一反应是看了伊斯坎达尔一眼，但对方却并未注意到，而他自己也只当是下意识的反应未多加细想。

他或许该感谢这趟旅行中并未有什么过分出格的事情发生，至少没有人像现在一样穿着短裙坐在伊斯坎达尔的身侧。中东美人让韦伯联想到克洛珊娜，麦色的皮肤是被太阳照耀后留下的礼物，而他在人群之外看着人群中的人彼此靠近。  
通常喝醉后的韦伯只会在一旁安静地睡去，甚少会借着酒劲闹腾起来。他蓦地站起身，穿过酒桌来到伊斯坎达尔的面前。  
“哦，小子。你刚才去哪儿了？”看到韦伯的伊斯坎达尔笑着问道，就像每一次在事后找到他时一样。  
韦伯没有说话，将伊斯坎达尔手里的纸条抽到了自己手里。他瞥了眼上头的数字串列，然后看向纸条主人那张诧异的脸，他朝人笑了一下，将手里的纸片撕成两半。他又转头看了眼伊斯坎达尔，男人显然没明白眼下的状况，但韦伯却毫不在乎地将那可怜的纸片又撕得更碎了一些，纸条的尸体被他洒在地上，然后留下一个潇洒的背影离开了酒馆。  
伊斯坎达尔是在那个背影消失在酒馆门后的消化了快有半分钟之久，待他反应过来时已经是在老板娘的催促声中匆匆结帐才冲出的大门，背后是喝彩和口哨声。秋季的夜幕带着些许寒意，韦伯走得并不快，他在半道上就追上了离开的人。  
寒风驱散了他们的酒意，被抓住的人像是躲闪一般地将头底下使得伊斯坎达尔只能看见他头顶的发旋。红发的大汉先笑了起来，用大手使劲揉了揉对方的脑袋，然后他才得以看到那张脸。  
“rider。”声音里带着一丝鼻音。  
然后他便收获了一个吻。

他们住在两个街口以外的旅馆，是韦伯选择的便宜又安全的那种，标准间的单人床并不宽敞，这让韦伯无处可逃。他被困在被褥与伊斯坎达尔的身体之间，下意识地缩起身体去躲避却不过是徒劳而已。  
韦伯能够感受到伊斯坎达尔的鼻息，他们已经很久没有这样贴近彼此，而他也不能像曾经一样用“只是在补充魔力而已”这样的借口来自我欺骗。他的脸被那双温暖厚重的手捧着，他的唇被伊斯坎达尔吻着，比起回路里魔力的流淌，血液的翻涌显得更为明显。他感到心脏在疯狂的跳动，而伊斯坎达尔却全然不顾这些，侵入到他的口腔里。纠缠的吻能将人融化，身体开始变热，方才的寒意被紧贴在一起的肌肤驱散。他的手紧拽着身下的被褥，像是那无用的挣扎能将自己从快要迷失的意识里救回。一吻毕，舌尖舔了舔红肿的唇。伊斯坎达尔看着身下的人，眼眶和鼻尖都泛着红晕，灰绿色的眼睛依旧躲闪着不愿意去看他。  
韦伯现在觉得糟透了，他借着酒劲发了一通莫名其妙的脾气，而他心里究竟是怎么想的也因为方才的吻变得混乱不清。羞怯使他想躲进被子里，可这种鸵鸟般的做法一定毫无意义。他想等伊斯坎达尔开口，却发现对方只是用那双如火的眼睛看着自己。期间韦伯用被褥将他与伊斯坎达尔隔开，在悉悉索索的声音里两人陷入了沉默之中。

“笨蛋。”最后他说道，鼻音使他有些吐字不清，更像是个任性的孩子。韦伯不喜欢这样，这让他看起来永远也无法追上伊斯坎达尔。  
被骂笨蛋反而笑了的伊斯坎达尔，将人从被子里捞了出来，将那头有些散乱的头发别再而后，他看到耳尖泛起的红晕和眼睛里的光，随后他再次吻着那片唇。王者用大手垫在韦伯的后脑勺上，虽然被褥依旧挡在他们之间但韦伯却不像方才那样抗拒，直到他因循循善诱的吻失了力气坠入伊斯坎达尔的怀里。柔软的壁垒被轻易攻下，陷落的城池里是一汪春水般动人的身躯。  
衣衫掉落时可以看到太阳在苍白的躯体上所落下的痕迹，沿着晒痕的子午线落下吻，胡须蹭着细嫩的皮肤让韦伯忍不住咯咯笑出声来，却换来惩罚似地啃咬，让那阵浅笑变成惊呼。韦伯呢喃地呼唤着rider，期间夹杂着低吟着想要逃避才发现自己早已被控制着无处可退。  
而伊斯坎达尔，像是被这样的反应所撩拨一般，更加炽热地吻着，直到那具苍白的身体上缀着吻痕，乳尖的硕果被舔得红肿硬挺，柔软的呼唤变得支离破碎。  
大手隔着内裤抚摸着胯间的情欲，突如其来的快感让身下的人再次慌乱起来，而那双湿润如湖水的眼眸终于不在闪躲而是看着自己。性快感换来青年人慌乱的呻吟，粗糙的布料让刺激变得反而激烈，甚至忍不住挺起腰来。那只大手勾开内裤的侧边探入其中，与方才不同的是皮肤的温度，带茧的手掌包裹着已然兴奋的阴茎撸动。  
“哈啊...不要...”韦伯抗拒着强烈的快感，即便是在圣杯战争中他们的接触也只不过是亲吻罢了。可伊斯坎达尔的动作却没有丝毫放松，反而不断加快着手里的套弄，与此同时他埋入韦伯的颈间，吻着因快感而颤抖的身躯，嗅闻着发丝间的香味，让动情的呻吟在他耳畔缠绕。  
初尝性事的人很快就射了出来，高潮的余韵让韦伯的大脑空白一片，随后便是自己在伊斯坎达尔手里射出来的羞耻感。而红发的大汉却像是习以为常似地将他的大手离开胯间，失去温暖包裹的阴茎开始感受到凉意，可他的眼睛却看见男人将手上多余的精液舔去，那双赤色的眼睛里燃起了占有的欲火。如草食动物被雄狮盯上的本能一般韦伯瑟缩了一下，却被男人重新压在了身下。  
粗壮的腿入侵他的胯间，使青年无法合拢双腿，他大致知道后续会向何处发展却无法深刻的认识到这一切的真实性。当韦伯的双腿被打开，露出柔软的后穴，那沾着精液与唾液的手指向里侵入时，异样的酥麻感教他难以自持起来。  
敏感的神经束被手指折磨，粗糙的骨节在穴口打转，内部是指尖的摁压开拓，他捂着嘴不让自己发出过于羞人的声音，又闭上眼不去看那淫靡的场景，他从未想过这样的画面，或者说他从未敢于去想这样的事情会发生。  
伊斯坎达尔的动作缓慢且富有耐心，但他的第三根手指没入穴口，将湿软的穴口撑得足够开时身下的人已经毫无反抗之力，仰着头如溺水的鱼一般呼气，捂着的嘴里时不时漏出甜腻的尾音。他将三根手指并拢向上顶，触碰到某处柔软后韦伯的身体便如高潮般颤抖起来。  
突然的刺激让韦伯叫出声来，是与刚才手亵时不同的快感，电流般从体内传递上来，身体不受控制地颤抖，甚至让他发出比方才还要羞耻的声音。伊斯坎达尔对他的反应颇为满意，谙熟性事的男人主导着所有形式，他的手指撤出了韦伯的身体，期间柔软的肠肉收拢起来却如同是在挽留他的离开。  
伊斯坎达尔如安抚般地吻着韦伯的额角，“余会尽可能温柔地...”他这么说着可动作里却没有丝毫迟疑，韦伯感到自己的穴口被某个炽热的肉体顶着，湿润的穴口被重新顶开的瞬间让他叫起来。阴茎进入的过程谈不上顺利，未有过性事经验的韦伯无法去配合伊斯坎达尔的动作，他只能呆愣愣地看着自己的身体一寸寸地被打开，阴茎的尺寸远超过手指的开拓，紧致的肠肉被顶开的同时，酥麻的电流感不断刺激着他的身体。圆润的龟头彻底没入其中，粗壮的柱身便撑着穴口无法闭合，缺乏运动且柔韧性不佳的身体被近乎对折般打开，线条流畅的小腿无助地勾着伊斯坎达尔的腰，惊慌失措的双手则拽着身下的床单。粉色的小穴被完全撑开，随着缓慢的抽插不时露出更为红颜的内壁。  
“ri...der...”快感的折磨使韦伯连呼唤都变得破碎，被逼红的眼角泛着泪光像是被人欺负似的委屈。抽插的幅度依旧缓慢，酥麻的刺激让他的身体变得更加敏感而本能地去追逐快感。“啊...”当龟头碾过方才的软肉，颤抖变得更加激烈，不受控制地尖叫伴随着快感一起让韦伯羞得要掉下眼泪。  
可眼前的伊斯坎达尔却仍旧一副气定神闲的样子，不急不徐地继续着挺动。他被男人抱进怀里，大手垫在他的脑袋上，“要是不喜欢，你可以咬余。”男人在他耳边这样说道，可这哪里是喜不喜欢的问题，韦伯想要反驳但他的脑子已经乱作一团，原本抓着传单的双手攀上伊斯坎达尔的后背。

狭窄的单人床限制着他们的动作，却依旧让木结构的床铺被摇晃的吱嘎作响。伴随着一起的是激烈的喘息和交合的水泽声。  
抽插的动作变得逐渐激烈，粗壮的阴茎在他的体内大开大合地肏弄，快感与痛感交织在一起让人崩溃，而韦伯只能凭借全身的力气抱着伊斯坎达尔身体好让自己不要掉下去一样。欲望的潮水使他失去平衡，留下快感肆虐过他的身体，让他如初生的幼鹿般颤抖着在伊斯坎达尔的怀里不断呻吟啜泣。  
纤细的手抓着健壮的后背，平滑的指甲却无法留下多少痕迹，肩头的啃咬所能带来的刺激并不多，而伊斯坎达尔的进攻不曾停歇。持续的性快感让他的身体发麻，对快感的追逐让他的身体开始本能地配合起伊斯坎达尔的动作来，被肏开的后穴柔软地包裹着炽热的阴茎。而韦伯的也再次硬了起来，挺立的阴茎磨蹭着伊斯坎达尔的腹部，结实的腹肌被不断吐着清液的阴茎打湿，赤色的毛发与黑色的交叠在一起，让韦伯不敢再去看却又无法让自己的视线挪开。  
“要射了...”青年的嗓子早就喊哑，未曾消去的鼻音让他的话听起来可爱又可怜。  
伊斯坎达尔重新吻着那张嘴，将甜美的呻吟一并吞入口中，肥厚的舌闯入口腔肆虐掠夺。缺氧的窒息感与性快感一起将韦伯彻底压倒，他再次射了出来白浊的精液将他们紧贴的腹部弄得一团糟，因快感不断收缩的后穴绞着伊斯坎达尔的阴茎，一阵阵的往里吸，即便是伊斯坎达尔也难以抵抗这样的刺激。男人发出如野兽般的低吼，与此同时他的吻变得更像是啃食，雄狮将幼鹿拆吃入腹后舔了舔嘴角甚至意犹未尽似地将疲惫的青年捞回怀里。


End file.
